


大脚怪告诉我你要来

by tanyvS



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Multi, Teen Wolf Fest 2018, pacific Northwest au
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-15 11:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 40,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16061843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanyvS/pseuds/tanyvS
Summary: 彼得和克里斯在森林里无意中发现了斯泰尔斯的家。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bigfoot Told Me You Were Coming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14629392) by [twothumbsandnostakeincanon (somanyofthekids)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanyofthekids/pseuds/twothumbsandnostakeincanon). 



> 作者的话：  
> 我本来不打算写这个，我发誓，但后来我看了Mysenia这篇超棒的文，显然它点燃了我缪斯女神屁股下的火焰。天啊，我还有很多其他的事情要做。超级多，伙计们。我的工作安排什么时候才能不要像一场战斗。  
> 此外，这个故事将发生在整个奥林匹克半岛的顶部。如果你住在这里，你在城市里的时间比开车至少一个小时去任何你需要去的地方的时间还少。【大概就是地广人稀，居住地彼此间离得远。】
> 
> 译者的话：  
> P叔C叔小丝带，这种智商组的3P也太美好了吧！这篇文绝对温馨甜蜜，我自己看的时候疯狂打滚。作者尾注有时是完全无关的絮絮念有时是小段子，出于尊重我全部翻出来了，不过AO3上的照片打不开所以大家脑补吧。（）注解属于作者，【】注解属于我，翻译如有不准确请联系我修改。

没在下雨。

至少，不符合大多数人对雨的定义。没有水珠从肿胀的云团中坠落，裹挟能量，用小脑袋撞击它们奋力前行时在森林里遇见的一切。叶片上没有响起不规则的拍子，空气中没有尘土湿润沉淀的味道。

没有下雨，但并不意味不潮湿。

“如果我们不赶快把自己烘干我的外层皮肤就会全部脱落。”彼得抱怨说。“它马上就会从我身上掉下来。”

“你会长出新的来。”克里斯简短地回答。“把这当做深度去角质。”

周围空气弥漫着浓重的水雾，看上去根本没有往地上落，只是在他们周围隐隐约约地向下斜着运动。湿气本身并不是一种负担，它只是扩散在衣服里然后渗入身体。令人烦恼的是，他们不知道什么时候有机会或者是否有机会烘烘干。两人把车停在玛丽米尔瀑布停车场，沿着“风暴之王”(Storm King)小径往上走，在他们走出去之前都不算逃出追捕网。但别无他法。凯特和杰勒德最后一次已经追到那么跟前，甚至能看见他们的眼白。逃跑之途凶险非常——彼得中枪，克里斯不得不一边在101公路上驾驶一边烧掉附子草。

这是段两人都不想再重复的经历。

随身行李袋*是他们车里仅有的东西，虽然它们比大多数行李袋(甚至对于那些有理由携带随身行李袋的人来说)库存都要多，但仍然不足以撑过几天。【*类似于地震应急包那种，备有一些压缩食物，药品等物资】

已经过去几天了。

“地形图上说这里应该有一个平坦的区域，我们可以支起帐篷，花一下午晾干衣服。”尽管他刚才语气【平静】，克里斯托弗还是很担心彼得——经历了狼毒和长途跋涉，他没有时间好好恢复枪伤。其他人很难注意到皮特行走步伐的不同，但克里斯？一个和他一起逃亡了六年的人?

克里斯能注意到关于彼得的一切。

克里斯颠了颠肩上的背包，瞥一眼茂密的树林中隐约可见的灰蒙蒙天空。“也许那该死的云会放弃一分钟。”他咕哝到。彼得什么也没说，但沉默表达了他的怀疑。他们继续行走，在灌木丛和荨麻中艰难前行，神情严峻但意志坚定。

“哦，该死，”克里斯突然咒骂道到，站住脚步。“我没有锁车。”

彼得在后面几步远的地方疑惑地抬起头来。“车？我想我们还有别的事更需要担心，克里斯。”

克里斯皱紧额头。他知道这一点，可是——

“我真的——我没有锁。我得回去检查一下。”

彼得追上克里斯，然而突然他也被同样的忧虑击倒。不是关于锁，而是关于他是否记得支付汽车保险。

“妈的，我想我这个月忘记付钱给州立农场了。”彼得简洁地说。

克里斯看起来很困惑：“我还以为你设了自动付费？”

“是的……”彼得拖长声音。“怎么……”他的眼睛突然充满了顿悟的明亮。“我们无意中触发了某人的禁入守护。”

克里斯微微睁大双眼，小心地环视四周。

“你怎么想？”

彼得抬起一边肩膀，摆出防卫的架势环顾四周：

“可能是一个圣地，可能是一个废墟。也可能就是某个女巫的大麻园。”

“大麻在这种气候下是不会生长的，”他们身后传来一个声音，接着是枪打开保险的声音。

彼得和克里斯慢慢转过身。

一个不到20岁的年轻人正用手枪指着他们。

“太冷了，太湿了。”年轻人漫不经心地接着说。“大麻在这需要温室。无论如何，在这里没什么理由种大麻，除非是个人需要或者大麻消遣突然合法再或者有相当合理的价格。”

肤色苍白的年轻人用锐利的目光打量着他们，他们的背包和宛如老木的粗糙模样一览无余。

“在奥林匹克国家森林中央建立一个种植场地，设定最难到达的线路，浪费能量来为它设置保护？”他摇了摇头。“不，不太可能。就像狼人和他的朋友在远离任何小径的地方悠闲地徒步旅行一样不太可能。”

那个年轻人歪着头，用枪指了指前方。

“继续前进，继续前进。你们很快就会走到我的空地。在红花菜豆旁边有一条长凳，看到它时请坐下来，这样我们就可以舒服地聊一聊为什么我不应该朝你们开枪。”

彼得和克里斯面面相觑，慢慢地转过身去按他的要求做。

他们走着走着，树木毫无预兆地消失在视线中。刚还是粗壮的树干，青苔覆盖一切，眼下却是整齐的草坪环抱着一个生机勃勃的花园，在它的最高处有一个可爱的小木屋。  
在他们穿过空地的那一秒，彼得听到枪关上保险的声音，他毫不迟疑地转过身去，利齿外露，扑向他的俘获者。

在野生黑莓藤蔓捆到他窒息前，他体型暴增了六英寸【约180cm】。

那个年轻人大声喊道。

“我说的是‘舒适的聊天’，但如果你想咄咄逼人，我想我们也可以这么做。”他只做了一个手势带刺的藤蔓就把彼得拖到长凳上，用脚镣铐住他。克里斯咬紧牙关，睁大眼睛注视着这一切，然后回头看了看那个男孩。

男孩伸出一只苍白的手做了个手势并挑起眉毛。克里斯迅速坐下了。

过了一会儿，年轻人双腿交叉坐上他们对面的树干。

“现在！”他拍了拍双手然后搓在一起。“我更愿意给来访者答疑解惑。”他开始说，“但我也不愿意被谋杀。考虑到你听见我收枪声第一反应就是攻击？我解答的好处看起来不太美妙。”他交叉双臂等待着。

克里斯看了彼得一眼，彼得正尽量不动好不让荆棘往里钻。

克里斯开始说话，他指着彼得。“能请你……”

“不能。我解释一下，你的名字会是谈话的好开始。”

克里斯叹了口气。“我是克里斯，这是彼得。我们已经有一段时间……离开网络。”他说，试图让这听起来像是他们刚刚进入一种非常乡村的生活方式。

年轻人点点头。“所以你在逃亡。顺便，我叫斯泰尔斯。”

“我没说——”克里斯抗议到。

“你没必要说，”斯泰尔斯插话到。“你在逃避谁或什么？”

克里斯吞下剩下的话。巫师们自古就和不死生物*不和，所以——【*FAE意思大概等同于Immortal，不是指杀不死而是寿命长，死后会进入轮回】

“喜乐廷。”他说。

斯泰尔斯大笑起来，克里斯吓了一跳，不由自主地掏枪然后也立即被黑莓藤蔓绑成一团。

“唔,不错的尝试！很不错，但你在撒谎，我也不是种族主义者。”

克里斯愤怒地拽着藤蔓，这只能让刺更深地扎进他皮肤。

“彼得，你的同伴好像有点燃眉之急。你愿意替他回答吗？”

彼得并没有在“静止不动”这事上偷懒。他一直努力防止藤蔓的扎自己，每当他停止挣扎藤蔓就会稍微松一点。不足以使他逃脱，但足以使他不再被荆棘扎到。

监禁中的仁慈。

正如克里斯托弗所说，彼得注意到斯泰尔斯——这个年轻人吓坏了。

彼得不得不屈服；如果不是他能闻到情绪，他永远也不会知道这一点。他敢打赌，斯泰尔斯已经在“把他俩打昏丢在峡谷中央”的边缘徘徊一阵了，用他展示过的魔法，这并不难。

那么他为什么要费心来和他们说话呢?

彼得决定冒险一试。

“我叫彼得霍尔。这是我丈夫，克里斯托弗阿金特。我们正在躲避他的家人，他们非常想杀了我们或做些更糟糕的事。”

斯泰尔斯看着彼得，噘起嘴唇，点了点头让他继续说下去。

“杰拉德和凯特阿金特要为谋杀我的整个家族负责，”彼得继续说，旧日悲伤像往常一样强烈地冲击着他。“从那以后我们就一直在逃亡。”彼得顿住。“三天前我们发生冲突，我中弹了。”一种尖锐的担忧夹杂着斯泰尔斯身上的气味飘来，彼得得到了鼓励。“我们需要尽快离开。我们只需要销声匿迹一段时间，我们本希望能走到一个更安全的出发地点。”

斯泰尔斯仔细地打量他俩一眼，浅叹口气，然后他打了个响指。

藤蔓从彼得和克里斯身上剥落，徒留两人在原地按揉手腕和胳膊上的伤口。

“跟我来，我有一种药膏给你们用。”他站在圆木旁朝小屋走去。

半晌沉默——

“你觉得？” “我不知道。小屋里可能很干燥。” “这值得冒着被谋杀的可能性一去，走。”

——彼得和克里斯跟着来了。

小屋的门直通厨房。到处都挂着要晾干的药草和花，柜台上的滤锅里还放着没洗的菜。斯泰尔斯站在一个占据了整面墙的架子前拿出一堆罐子，一边检查上面的手写标签一边喃喃自语。

“不……不…...妈的，我需要多做一点……找到了。”斯泰尔斯指着他们俩说：“坐下来，如果是我用的话伤口会愈合得更快。”

克里斯看起来仍然很不舒服——老实说，他在男孩第一次尖叫时就准备好随时逃跑。

“听我说孩子——”

斯泰尔斯翻了翻眼睛。“我19岁了，以任何国家的标准来看都不是个孩子。如果你担心药里有什么可以拿给彼得闻闻。这只是一个山金车药膏混了些——”他摆动手指*，“——在里面。”【*暗示混合了魔法或丝带的血】

斯泰尔斯把小瓶子递给彼得，男人小心翼翼地接过来闻了闻，望着克里斯。

“我没闻到镇静剂的味道。”

“哦，我的上帝，镇静剂？你以为我是谁？”斯泰尔斯怀疑地问到。“你是什么物种？镇静剂对你皮肤起一毛钱作用吗？”

“你用枪指着我们就因为我们走进了你的监视区！”彼得生气地抗议着，把罐子递还回去。

“不，我用枪指着你是因为你是个狼人，你被监视魔法发现了，你还认出这是巫师放的。我只能认为你们俩是专门来找我的。现在把你们两个可怜的逃亡者屁股放到座位上，让我把药给你们抹上。”斯泰尔斯严厉地指着餐桌。

他先把药膏抹在克里斯手腕上，然后仔细地检查了彼得的手腕和喉咙。

“这些伤早该痊愈了，对吧？”斯泰尔斯看上去很困惑。他用两只手握住彼得的一只手，用大拇指摸摸皮肤。“你确定你把附子草混合物烧掉了？”他怀疑地问到。

“我们当时赶时间，”克里斯看着藤蔓刺的伤口从皮肤上消失，快速回答到。“我使用的混合物是家族用了几个世纪的，但我猜他们有可能改了配方。”他担心地抿起嘴唇抬头看着彼得。

“嗯。也许你只是需要休息一下。”斯泰尔斯把药膏擦在彼得皮肤上然后把罐子收起来。

“来吧，”斯泰尔斯招手。“你们可以洗个澡。”他皱了皱鼻子，领着两人穿过走廊进入一个有一张大号床的房间。“洗手间在右边，毛巾在水槽下面。别碰角落里的植物，他会生气的。我得去和花园聊一会儿，我马上就回来。”他转身要走，但又停了下来回头看了看。“在你们做出任何粗鲁的举动之前应该知道黑莓藤蔓也能伸到房子里面。”

说完他就离开了。

彼得和克里斯面面相觑。

彼得耸耸肩。“这比出去好。”他说。这总比和你爸爸妹妹在一起好，他把这句咽下了。

克里斯咬紧牙关，点点头。

事情总是会变好的，直到它们不能再变好。

 

作者尾注：  
这本来是为家乡节准备的，不过我在考虑添加一些参考图片。因为我是一个instagram狂魔。

这是风暴之王的踪迹。

打不开的照片x1


	2. Chapter 2

他们很累，斯泰尔斯蹲在南瓜地里想。

很明显他们最近的日子过得很艰难，他们的气息带着一种独特的疲惫，但这不是在森林里待几天就能染上的。彼得说出“从那以后”这个词斯泰尔斯就确定他是在谈论几年的流亡。

斯泰尔斯从羽翼未丰的西葫芦里抬起头来，回头看了看小屋。

“几年……耶稣啊，”斯泰尔斯喃喃自语，用手在脸上擦了擦。他不认为彼得身上的狼毒除干净了，狼人的气息闻起来像是正在腐烂。斯泰尔斯打算把这事留到明天早上说，他有一种感觉，他需要去附子草田走一趟。

他回头看了看西葫芦。“你不需要打气。”他对植物们说。南瓜属的从不需要打气。斯泰尔斯注视着从地面伸出来的那株不起眼的新植物。“如果我有南瓜这样的自信我能经营一个犯罪集团。”

他走到几个储存西红柿的小玻璃柜前。“你们这些家伙就不一样了……你们在里面过得怎么样？”他敲着玻璃。“还需要泥炭苔吗？”

斯泰尔斯往他们的容器里加了一点泥巴，把笼子稍微调整一下然后又抬头看了一眼小屋，好奇心占据上风。他蹑手蹑脚地走到客房窗前，从角落往里看。

那两个陌生人互相纠缠在一起，湿漉漉的脑袋枕在枕头上，很快就陷入睡眠。

斯泰尔斯气呼呼地走回花园去干活。如果他们打算对任何人造成伤害，至少这十小时内没可能成功。  
——————————————————————————————

早晨斯泰尔斯正在煎蛋，这时他听见客人们起床的声音。

他转过头去看见克里斯小心翼翼地走进厨房，每走一步都非常警觉。彼得站在他身后，脸上还带着睡意，对他丈夫的行为有些恼火。

“我在做鸡蛋，还有烤面包。”斯泰尔斯点点头，看着插在烤面包机中的面包。“盘子在洗涤槽左边的碗橱里，请自己动手，我继续把鸡蛋煎完。”

彼得从克里斯身边挤过去急着要吃自制面包，它闻起来令人惊叹。过了一会儿，烤面包机里升起两片厚厚的面包片。

克里斯从碗柜里拿出三个盘子，把它们拿到桌子那儿然后站在旁边，看上去很不自在。

斯泰尔斯把鸡蛋从炉子上拿下来放在桌上，拿来几把叉子。很快，三人早饭准备就绪。

“这一切太安逸了。”彼得边吃烤面包边傻笑着说。

斯泰尔斯回以一个歪斜的、困惑的微笑，克里斯翻了翻眼球，然后继续低头吃东西。

“谢谢你提供的床，”克里斯终于粗声粗气地说，抬头看了一眼斯泰尔斯。克里斯觉得男孩在晨光下看起来更年轻了。“浴室，”他指着桌子上的叉子说：“还有食物。”

斯泰尔斯耸耸肩。“我又不是没有这么点地方。” 语气轻柔。

斯泰尔斯最先吃完，远不像其他两人那样关注如何享受这顿饭，毕竟他们吃了整整三天的蛋白质棒。斯泰尔斯把盘子收拾好后走回餐桌，直奔彼得的位置。

彼得猛地退开盯着他，斯泰尔斯抬头看着他脖子上昨天藤蔓留下的粉红色印记。

“继续吃吧，”斯泰尔斯心不在焉地说，伸出一根手指轻轻地摸着其中一个痕迹。“我只是想看看这些。”

“……我很想照做，但让一个陌生人靠近我的喉咙有点令我分心。”

斯泰尔斯坐回去眨了眨眼。“哦。对不起。我只是——”他又眯起眼睛，这一次是上下打量着彼得的整个身体，然后又看看克里斯，好像在比较。“我很确定你的体内仍然有狼毒。你的气息完全……”他声音渐渐含糊，试图找到一个对的词。“不对劲。像是病了。”

彼得推开了早餐，克里斯脸色苍白透出病态。他们希望——这也许很蠢——但他们希望彼得需要的仅仅是休息。

斯泰尔斯又皱起眉头。“我可以摸吗？”这次他伸出一只手问到。“只摸一下下，我只是想更好地感受它对你的影响。”

彼得和克里斯交换了一下眼神，彼得慢慢地点点头。斯泰尔斯花了一点时间轻柔地触摸那些不应该存在的针刺疤痕。有一些伤痕甚至还在结痂。最后，他靠在椅背上，双臂交叉。

“世上有二百五十种附子草，”他看着克里斯说。“你烧掉的子弹里混合物是哪一种？”

克里斯和斯泰尔斯谈论克里斯所记得的家族狩猎技巧时，彼得默默地盯着餐桌。

他是最后一个霍尔。最后一个，该死的，而且看起来凯特和杰勒德要把霍尔家赶尽杀绝（and it looked like Kate and Gerard were going to get their card blacked out after all翻译存疑）。他现在除了困倦没有任何感觉。

关门声把他的注意力拽回厨房。斯泰尔斯走了。克里斯把他们的盘子和盛鸡蛋的平底锅都收拾起来。

“很显然他在距这里30分钟路程的地方有一块种类丰富的附子草田，所有最常见的狩猎植株都在那里，还有别的一些可以给其他生物用于医学治疗。”他停顿了一下。“大概最多还是用魔法吧，我猜。”

克里斯沉默了几分钟，手上不停地清洗盘子然后擦干摆好。彼得注视着他的一举一动，爱极了他认真的样子。

“我不想留你一个人。”他平静地说。克里斯的后背绷紧，然后他转身看着彼得。

“你不会的。”他粗声说。“那孩子说他有二十多种附子草。其中一种会是对的。一切都会好起来。”他走到他丈夫跟前俯身直到他们额头相触。

“我们走了这么远。我们会没事的。”

接下来的两个小时里他们一起蜷缩在沙发椅上，他们只字不言直到两人第一次发现角落里的电视机。

“嗯，”彼得打开开关。“森林深处的巫师有Netflix。”

斯泰尔斯终于冲回了小屋。(他似乎无法普通简单地进入一个空间，每次行进都是一次爆炸）他把三袋五颜六色的花丢在桌子上。

“我不得不哄他们开花，接下来的三到四个月里他们不会再自然开花了。”他一边说一边戴上乳胶手套。“不过，他们非常愿意这样做。彼得，如果你能坐在桌边来，我想我有办法找出你需要的那株植物。”

斯泰尔斯开始分拣花朵，他眉头紧锁舌头顶在牙缝里。彼得坐在他对面，克里斯站在椅子后面双手放在肩膀上。几分钟后，斯泰尔斯往后坐直，微微皱起眉头。

“好吧。我觉得应该告诉你我以前从没做过这个？我见过，但我从来没有——好吧，我真的从来没有见过用附子花的，只有用别的——算了，会没事的，我就这么做。”

克里斯托弗脸上露出明显的惊慌，但还没等他说什么斯泰尔斯就扯下一只手套，皮肤贴皮肤地握上彼得的手然后用戴手套的手捡起了几片附子花。

没有火花，没有闪光，没有奇怪的声音——只有斯泰尔斯，显然正在集中注意力。他捡起一片又一片，大部分都被丢掉了。有一片让他犹豫，他把这片花瓣放在一边然后继续动作，最终他把除了最后一朵以外的全丢掉了，这一朵同样让他犹豫。

斯泰尔斯用戴着手套的手把两朵花都捡起来举到彼得手上，然后眯起双眼。他把两朵花放一起闻了闻然后又闻了闻彼得的手。似乎得到了满意的结果，他松开彼得的手把花放回桌上。

“好吧，你的家人没法通过非转基因测试啦，”斯泰尔斯一边清理着无用的附子花一边对克里斯说。“他们把这两种植株结合在了一起。”

恐惧涌上了克里斯心头。彼得则一动不动地坐着。

“所以你没有治愈彼得的确切植株，”克里斯木然地说。“他……”

“是啊，”斯泰尔斯继续说着，没有注意到客人们情绪上的波动，“显然他现在还好，但这不会持续太久，他绝对坚持不到一棵新植株成熟所需的三年。”

彼得哽住了。

“——但三个月你应该还能忍忍。我需要嫁接他们然后强迫他成熟。就像，这不会是一段舒适的体验。到八月中旬你可能会觉得很不舒服，但我会尽我所能治疗这些症状，嘿！总比死了好！”斯泰尔斯愉快地结束了演讲抬起头来。

克里斯和彼得都目瞪口呆地盯着他。斯泰尔斯回看着他们，对他们的表情感到惊讶和担忧。

最后彼得清了清嗓子。“所以。”他的声音仍然因为激动而沙哑，他又清了清嗓子。“你会帮助我们？你能帮我们吗？”

“是啊，当然了，伙计。”

克里斯颤抖地喘气，“谢谢你。”他说。

斯泰尔斯耸耸肩。“没问题。我是说，我会需要你们的帮助。我一个人支撑不了三人小屋的运作，但我不会把你们送到森林里去送死。”他挠了挠鼻子。“你会连狼毒发作都活不到。”

“哦？”彼得神游天外地接腔，他还处于得知自己即将死去然后又马上意识到自己可能不会死去的震惊中。

“不，伙计。如果你没有从悬崖上摔下来，森林精灵就会缠上你，他们真的不明白无害的恶作剧和威胁生命的危险之间的区别。还有美洲狮。还有大脚怪家族；如果你离他们太近，他们会杀了你。”

克里斯和彼得惊掉了下巴：“大脚怪？”克里斯充满难以置信的声音和彼得兴奋的声音同时响起。

斯泰尔斯嘴角翘了起来。“是的，大脚野人，大脚怪，猿人，《哈利和亨德森家》标题里的哈利。”

“你在跟我们开玩笑。”克里斯总结到。

斯泰尔斯笑了。“我真的不是，但如果这样想能让你感觉好点也行。”他从桌子旁站起来伸了个懒腰。“到外面来，我想让你们看看警戒线在哪，你们在界线里待着最安全。”

——————————————————————————————————

界线离空地大约有一百码远，把界线指给他们看以后斯泰尔斯就去处理那株新品种附子草了。彼得热切地注视着斯泰尔斯，但他是从厨房另一头看过去的，这样能和花保持不近的距离。克里斯则尽力不让自己把注意力太集中在斯泰尔斯的操作上。他走到书架前，昨天他们刚到那会儿这里已经被斯泰尔斯翻找了一遍。克里斯开始把瓶瓶罐罐翻来翻去，查看(大部分是看不懂的)标签，检查里面的东西。

斯泰尔斯做的工作让克里斯紧张还有点内疚。他把自己的精力用来按标签排列货架上的罐子，标签相似的放一起然后按大小排列。他的肚子在工作进行一半时咕咕叫起来。

他回头看彼得一眼，彼得抬头朝他露出个幸灾乐祸的笑。

“饿了吗？”他问。“我想我们应该自己在这地方发掘午饭吃。他开始工作以后就没抬头看过一眼。”

斯泰尔斯神游去了别的世界。他身边放着一本书，与此同时他正仔细端详两朵花，偶尔低声咕哝几句，眯着眼睛看花或者用手捂住花。

克里斯皱起眉头。“他应该吃点东西。魔法会消耗很多卡路里。”

他打开冰箱翻找探索，发现了大量的水果、蔬菜、奶酪和奇怪的颜色各异的鸡蛋。一个抽屉里有几块红肉。冷藏室里有一些意大利面、鱼片，令人惊讶的是还有法国面包披萨。不是自制的而是盒装的，红色男爵风格的法国面包披萨。

没过多久意大利面就煮熟了，加上克里斯在架子上找到的一罐酱汁。它完全可以吃了，但克里斯不知道如果所有的叮当声和食物香味都无法到达斯泰尔斯的世界，怎么才能引起这孩子注意。他大声清了清嗓子，但斯泰尔斯仍然聚精会神不为所动。

“……斯泰尔斯？”

没有反应。

克里斯伸出手拍了拍他肩膀。

“再等一分钟，妈妈。”斯泰尔斯咕哝着，紧皱眉头目不转睛地盯着那本书。

克里斯愣了一会儿，然后抬头看了看彼得。彼得只迟疑了一下就站起来径直走到斯泰尔斯身边一把把书抽走。

“嘿！——哦。”斯泰尔斯环四周，脸上的表情有些困惑，过了一会儿才变得清明起来。“哦，那是香蒜酱吗？”他急切地站起来朝炉子上的锅里瞧了瞧。“谢谢老兄！天哪，我要饿死了！”

他拿出三个盘子，盛满一个，剩下的留给另外两人自己决定饭量。他甚至没有回到餐桌就开始吃，站在火炉旁，从盘子里把食物舀进嘴里。

他吃到一半时，另外两个人才刚刚动叉，于是斯泰尔斯开始讲话。

“好吧，我想我已经掌握了方法。今天就把种子种下去，给它几天时间发芽。如果到时候没发芽，就不得不尝试另一种方法，但我对这法子有很好的预感。”他时不时停下来，在两句话之间吃口东西，“一旦它发芽了，我就轻松多了，因为我的魔法在特定背景下能更好地发挥作用。这和我在花园里一直使用的方法很相似，只是能耗更大一些。”

“所以当你说你必须去和花园聊一会时，你真的去聊天了。”彼得说，充满思虑地盯着他的香蒜酱。“你的花园……有知觉吗？”

克里斯抬头看着彼得，惊恐万分，然后又低下头看着他的香蒜酱，更加惊恐万分。

“不。不是你想的那样。”斯泰尔斯困惑地笑出声，克里斯显然松了一口气。“我和土地的联系让我对植物的感觉有更多的了解，我想。他们的感受取决于他们所处的环境是否正是他们需要成长的环境。太湿，太干，太暖，太吵——”

“太吵？“彼得质疑。

斯泰尔斯点点头。“植物会遭受噪音污染。这不是什么严重的问题，但有些植物比其他的更敏感。”他刮干净盘子里最后一点酱汁然后把叉子舔得干干净净，舌头在两根尖齿之间滑动。

克里斯和彼得面面相觑，两人都不得不把目光移开。

斯泰尔斯站起来把盘子拿到水池边，这时他注意到旁边放着一个空香蒜酱坛子。他停下来，脸上露出奇怪的表情。

“呃,伙计们？”他问道，声音比平时高了一点。“你们不——你们，嗯……”他抬头看了看彼得和克里斯，他们正盯着他看。“……你们大概不知道，这是我为棕精灵*制作的，它可能不足以影响人类或狼人……”【*棕精灵 英语：Brownie 苏格兰盖尔语：brùnaidh 原文使用的就是后者】

“什么不足以影响人类或狼人？”彼得问，声音里有一丝咆哮。

斯泰尔斯的眼睛在他们之间转来转去。“你们两个有谁能怀孕吗？”他脱口而出。

彼得眉毛一扬，克里斯张着嘴。斯泰尔斯拿起罐子看着他们，显得很紧张。

“紫色标签是促进生育的混合物。”他说。

一阵沉默，然后克里斯突然抽搐起来喘息着大笑。接着，彼得也开始呵呵笑起来，最后，斯泰尔斯忧心忡忡的笑声加入其中。

克里斯还在呼哧呼哧地喘气，他擦着眼泪说：“不，我们不用担心怀孕。但也许今天晚些时候你能花点时间向我解释一下你的标签系统。”

“是的，”斯泰尔斯说，松了一口气。“这大概是个好主意。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者尾注:
> 
> 斯泰尔斯可以在他对待病人的态度上做些工作。
> 
> 好吧，好——吧——。写文对我来说还是有点疯狂，所以在我对它有更好的把握之前只会有一些零星的更新，但是我想把这些思路贴出来让你们知道我正在努力，哈哈。  
> 你可能得再读一遍第一章，因为我把尼娜去掉了【伐开心脸】这并不是什么大变化，我只是意识到，有她在身边不符合我想让斯泰尔斯拥有的背景故事。


	3. Chapter 3

没过多久，彼得和克里斯就意识到斯泰尔斯并不是他们想象中的与世隔绝的山上隐士。不只Netflix和冷冻披萨，他属于一个宽广多样的社区。他是社区的一部分，并不是完全孤独的。每天有人会来拜访一两次。棕精灵一家，森林精灵，一对矮人。有些来请求斯泰尔斯的帮助并提供一些东西作为回报。斯泰尔斯接受物物交换，他会尽力帮助来访者。但没人进过小屋。他们从不要求，斯泰尔斯也从不发出邀请。没人问起他的个人领域，他也不做任何超出自己所能提供的魔法解决方案所需要的事。交易完成后他点点头，来访者就会离开。

克里斯对此感到担忧。当他提起这事时彼得用手肘轻轻推了他一下，说：“是的，但是有什么你不担心的呢？”

“拜托，彼得。很明显斯泰尔斯是这个社区的基础部分，但他个人没有和任何人交往。他为什么邀请我们进入个人领地？”

在等待种子发芽的日子里气氛逐渐焦灼，但着急半点用都没有。斯泰尔斯最终把所有人都赶到花园，他实在忍不了房间里的奇怪氛围了。

“我们要除草，”他简短地说。“去棚子里拿些手套来。”

花园和往常一样潮湿，乌云低垂笼罩着空地。斯泰尔斯干脆地蹲下身指点两人哪些植物应该留下来哪些应该移走还有哪些应该在生命结束时被大肆诅咒。

“蒲公英就滚蛋吧。”斯泰尔斯咕哝着把地上的小花拔出来，露出10英寸深的根。“如果你把任何，任何一条根须留下，它就会长出另一根，更顽固，到处播种，抢夺阳光——”

“我们了解蒲公英，斯泰尔斯。”克里斯强忍着笑说。

“我们不了解的是大脚怪。”彼得抬头从一小丛蓟的幼苗中斜睨着他说。

斯泰尔斯垂下嘴角。“我尽量吧，但他们都非常注重隐私。你想知道什么？”

“你说他们以家庭为单位活动？”彼得急切地问。

“旅行、社交、生活——就像我刚才说的，他们是人，”斯泰尔斯强调说。“他们很复杂。在大多数情况下，他们以大家庭形式出现，我也见过一对脱离群体独自生活的，他们和其他人相处的不太好。据我所见这个物种唯一一致的特征就是他们对隐私的保护。

“他们说英语吗？”克里斯问道，加入了讨论。

斯泰尔斯前后摆动手，做了个“一般般”的手势。“一点儿吧，我们基本用混合语言交谈，把他们知道的英语单词我知道的野人单词还有基本手语混在一起。

“你们经常聊天吗？他们为什么要跟你说话呢？我们能见见他们吗？”彼得问。他停止除草一心只想着聊天，但不知怎的，他错过了斯泰尔斯在最后一个问题上变坏的脸色。  
“我们偶尔聊天，但说的不多。我曾帮助他们家庭治疗一些传染疾病并告诉他们我的警戒线设在哪里，这样他们在紧急情况下能有个安全地方躲藏。继续除你的草。”

彼得不情愿地缩回蓟花丛。

“那么，我们能看到他们吗？”克里斯好奇地问。

彼得又立马停止了除草，期望看或听到答案。

“我……不会太指望这点，”斯泰尔斯回避道。“它们非常非常隐秘。”

“但你可以鼓励他们来这里，对吧？”彼得诱导道。

“我不会那么做的。”

“我们不是想惹他们生气，只是我们从没听说过——”

“听着，他们不会出来的，”斯泰尔斯尖锐地回答，话语像长满利齿的血盆大口。“他们有充分的理由提防陌生人。一年前——”斯泰尔斯住了嘴，咬着嘴唇把视线移开。

彼得和克里斯互相瞥了一眼。彼得找不到鼓励他说下去的词语，甚至不确定他是否应该继续说下去。

克里斯打破了宁静，“发生了什么，”他用平淡却粗暴的方式打开闸门。

“该死的猎人，”斯泰尔斯啐了一口。“甚至不是你家的那种猎人，”他激动地指着克里斯说，“他妈的大怪脚猎人。”

他走到胡萝卜跟前蹲下来，生气地拔草。“大脚怪猎手百分之九十九都是白痴。白痴。觉得用人造尿盖住自己，摄像机对准挂在树上熏肉很好玩。”他又朝旁边的杂草堆扔进去一颗。“剩下的百分之一所知道的东西仅仅是如何让自己变成对所有人的威胁。”

斯泰尔斯向后坐到自己的脚跟上，彼得和克里斯惊讶地发现他红了眼睛。

“去年五月，他们一群人朝我们的驻地进发。他们跟踪了住在山脊附近的一个大脚怪家庭。”他说到，低头盯着脏兮兮的手。“我妈妈出去告诉猎人们他们闯进了私人领地；她可能计划着在他们身上使用一些迷惑法术然后送他们回去。”眼泪从他眼中滚落下来。“他们设置了一个该死的钳口陷阱，非常大，藏在森林里。我妈妈的腿被夹住了，铁齿割伤了她的股动脉。几分钟后她就死了。”

克里斯和彼得惊呆了。

斯泰尔斯用手腕后部擦擦眼睛然后又低头看着田地，避免与两人的目光接触。他粗鲁地在牛仔裤上擦手，把脏东西蹭下去。

“警察介入了。两名男子因过失杀人被捕，其他人因使用非法陷阱而戴上手铐。”他吸了吸鼻子向树林里望去。“他们只服刑了三个月。”

斯泰尔斯终于回过头来，下巴僵硬地看着他们。

“那些就是大脚怪家族所躲避的人。所以，是的，他们有理由保持警惕。别去打扰他们。”

斯泰尔斯突然转过身朝雾蒙蒙的树林走去，显然是想一个人呆着。在他走到树林边境之前，彼得在他身后大喊。

“那你为什么放我们进屋？”

斯泰尔斯驻足了一会儿，回头瞥了一眼，然后一言不发地消失在树林里。

——————————————————————————————

斯泰尔斯回来时天色接近全黑，晚饭点早就过了。他只对另外两个人点了点头就直接冲澡睡觉去了，直到第二天早上他才开口说话，当时彼得正在做早饭，斯泰尔斯冲过厨房一头扎进起居室。男孩仍然穿着睡衣，他直接走到那个种着附子草的罐子前，土里冒出了三颗小小的绿芽。

“他们发芽了！”他兴奋地大喊。“我一醒来就感觉到了。你好啊，有毒的小奇迹。”他嘟囔着：“欢迎来到这个世界。你要拯救某人的生命呢！”

彼得聚精会神地看着斯泰尔斯，想知道如果他在这里住上三个月最后能否读懂这个男孩。

斯泰尔斯调整了一下罐子，确保它能从窗外细雨蒙蒙的云层中得到最好的光线，然后他又回到厨房。

彼得正把薄煎饼铲到盘子上，克里斯摆好桌子，斯泰尔斯把糖浆拿出来。一切又安静下来，但这寂静没有昨晚那么紧张。

斯泰尔斯打破寂静时煎饼已经吃到一半，他最终还是说话了，却没有从盘子里抬起头来。

“我十岁的时候爸爸就去世了。他是一名副警长，在执勤时被枪杀。之后，我妈妈全身心投入到魔法中，也开始训练我。很难在城郊训练一个巫师而不引起注意，你知道吗？那几年我每次打喷嚏都会长出一株新的黑莓藤。”他咬了一口煎饼，边吃边说。“当你被混凝土包围时，这种事很难解释。”

“所以妈妈——我不知道她是怎么得到这个地方的，我们四周都是联邦政府的土地——但她做到了。我11岁生日之后我们搬家到这里。”  
他又咬了一口，慢慢地咀嚼着，吞咽着，然后抬起头来看了看另外两个人。

“我们刚搬到这里时我很担心。我以为我们会成为森林里的隐士，但我妈说无论你去哪里，你的社区都会找到你。”他歪着嘴苦笑。“她是对的。”

“她——”斯泰尔斯声音有点紧，他清了清嗓子。“她是那个开始帮助森林里所有超自然生物的人。他们都信任她。不仅仅是这样——她确保我们参观了周围的所有城镇并与当地人交谈。她想要独居，而不是孤独。”

他低头看着几乎空了的盘子。“她肯定讨厌极了我过去一年的生活。”他回头看了看他们两个，眼睛红彤彤的。“这就是我让你们进来的原因。”

一阵沉默，斯泰尔斯小心翼翼地擦了擦眼睛，然后又用力清了清嗓子，补充道：“好吧，还有你们俩火辣的老爸身材。”

“老爸身材？！”彼得喊道。

斯泰尔斯咧嘴一笑，因为紧张气氛被打破而松了一口气。

早饭后，彼得悄悄地走近斯泰尔斯，小心翼翼地把手放在他的肩上。

“我为你的家人感到难过，”他平静地说。“但谢谢你告诉我们。”

斯泰尔斯停顿了一会儿，在回答前把身体倚过去些许。“我不知道你的全部经历，但我知道你有多累。克里斯是个…非常谨慎的人。我清楚如果我在逃跑而不是隐居在这会是种什么感觉。”斯泰尔斯摇摇头。“你们将被困在这里三个月。你们理应尽可能地感到安全。”

彼得轻轻地捏了捏他的肩膀，同时想着也许斯泰尔斯比他想象的更容易懂。

————————————————————————————

一天早上，斯泰尔斯说：“我们的面包吃完了，但我今天得到高地湖去给比尔心脏病药。你们有谁会做面包吗？”

彼得面无表情，克里斯耸了耸肩。

“当然。”他说，心想着这能有多难?

“太好了，那我把食谱卡放在柜台上。”

两个小时后，彼得对着食谱卡抓狂。

“酱卷心蛋糕到底是什么?这写的什么意思?”

“酵母出了点问题，”克里斯固执地说。“这就是为什么我的面团发不起来。发面团是酵母的活儿，对吧？”

“大概，但我的生面团发起来了。”彼得怒气满满地盯着碗里过度发酵的一大团东西。

“也许酵母有魔法反应。也许你必须有某种超自然的力量才能让它发挥作用。”

“这是面包，人类做了几千年的面包。我们一定可以。”

“显然不能，”克里斯一边说一边狠狠地揉着面团。“起来，你个小——”

一阵笑声打断了他们的谈话，两人转过身来看见斯泰尔斯正在门口努力憋笑。

“你——”他清了清嗓子，一阵狂笑逃逸出来。“我记得你说你会做面包？”

克里斯对着他的小面团不满地皱起眉头。“我不知道非得有个该死的化学博士学位才能用酵母。”

斯泰尔斯咯咯地笑着关上了身后的门。“如果彼得的发起来了而你的没有，也许是你搅拌用的水温度不对。让我们重新开始做吧，伙计。”

他俩辛苦工作但最终没用的面团被扔进垃圾桶，一切重头开始。

面团开始发酵，三人围坐在厨房的桌子旁吃着斯泰尔斯在归途上采来的草莓。

“你总是自己做面包吗？”彼得问。

“不，住城郊那会儿不会。我们搬到这里来以后我妈妈开始自己做面包，她允许我坐在这看她工作。”他的微笑带着一丝回忆的痛苦，但更多的是幸福。

“我父亲以前做过面包，”彼得沉默了一会儿后说。

克里斯惊讶地抬起头，“我居然不知道。”他说。

彼得耸耸肩：“我才记起来。他做的不多，我想他基本上只做农家面包，不需要揉的那种。”他若有所思地环顾四周。“他不是狼人，也许他其实是个巫师。”

斯泰尔斯哼哼。“我一直告诉你做面包不需要魔法。”

“我依然不信。”

克里斯发自真心地笑了。“我以前不会做饭，直到我离开家并且意识到不一定非要依靠外卖和代餐酒吧生活。”他咬了一口草莓。“学会炒菜对我来说出乎意料。”

他们悠闲地聊天直到面团发酵好被切割塑形接着二次发酵。把面团们放到柜台上后，斯泰尔斯拍掉手上的面粉。

“好的。准备好见见菲利普吗？”

克里斯疑惑地看着他，“菲利普是谁？”

“浴室角落里的植物。”

彼得张着嘴，“我以为你说植物没有知觉！”他抗议道。

斯泰尔斯前后摇晃脑袋思考着什么。“菲利普是例外，他没有知觉。确切地说，他只是…更警觉。我妈妈叫他’我的青春期妊娠’。”

克里斯和彼得盯着他。

“因为他是个意外，”斯泰尔斯说，好像这句话能解释一切。“我给他移盆时刚巧在读一本咒语书，有点嘟囔出声*，然后他就有了更多能力去感知周围环境并做出相应的反应。跟我来。”他示意两人跟着。【*原文whoopsie daisy意为Baby talk, also referred to as caretaker speech，大概就是丝带嘟囔着念了咒语】

“我不知道那是什么东西，”他们回来时克里斯喃喃地对彼得说，“但我很确定不是雏菊。”

刚才他们都挤在铺着瓷砖的小浴室里，斯泰尔斯走到角落的一个高身花槽前对着那朵花瓣又大又厚的黄色百合说话。

“该给你施肥了，菲利普，我希望你规矩点，”他严厉地说，伸手从水槽下面拿出一个小瓶子。男人们惊奇地看着，斯泰尔斯把肥料倒进去时，树叶会摇来摇去，就像喝了什么难吃的药。

彼得被迷住了，他走近了些。

“他还能怎样交流呢？你怎么知道他喜欢什么不喜欢什么？”他问正在弯腰放瓶子的斯泰尔斯。

“哦，”斯泰尔斯说着，转过身来站直。“他——别！”

斯泰尔斯把彼得的手从百合花上拉开迅速把人拉到一边，他俩跌跌撞撞地摔进洗手池，一股液体从百合花上喷射出来正好击中彼得刚站的地方后面的墙。

墙体嘶嘶作响，一个洞出现了。

“我告诉过你他不喜欢被抚摸！”斯泰尔斯愤怒地大喊。

克里斯震惊地盯着墙壁，但彼得对事态的发展显得非常高兴。

“菲利普，这样很粗鲁。”斯泰尔斯斥责道。

“粗鲁但有效的交流，”彼得急切地说。“他还能做什么？”

“我会告诉你他不能做什么；他没法把墙上的洞抹平。你让小宝宝发脾气就得去解决。棚里有一桶速干水泥，你可以去拿了。”斯泰尔斯严厉地指着门。

彼得走后，斯泰尔斯对菲利普皱起眉头并严厉地斥责了他。

“百合花通常不吐酸，对吧？”克里斯问道，声音有点堵。

斯泰尔斯扫了一眼，注意到克里斯苍白的脸和小心翼翼站在门边的样子。

他斜睨着克里斯：“不，大多数百合花不吐酸。事实上，菲利普通常也不吐酸，只有被碰触的时候吐。我们曾让他在厨房呆了一段时间，那时候他总是有点…脾气暴躁？他把叶片卷起来，大部分时间花瓣都合着。是我妈妈发现每次煮东西时菲利普都开大花。于是我们把他搬到浴室里去获取蒸汽，从那以后他就冷静多了。”

斯泰尔斯咬住嘴唇。“对不起，我一直在说她。”过了一会儿，他脱口而出。“我只是没有——”他移开视线，止住话头。

克里斯很同情斯泰尔斯。即使在自己最孤独的时候，在家人疯狂地追捕下，克里斯仍然有彼得。他仍然有人倾听。

他小心翼翼地走进浴室，一边留神着菲利普。

“嘿，斯泰尔斯。”他等斯泰尔斯直视他时才继续说。“关于你母亲你想说多少都可以，好吗？我和彼得的家庭故事都不怎么清白。你不同，你可以想分享多少就分享多少。”

他伸出一只手轻轻捏了捏斯泰尔斯的胳膊，等他点头后又向门口退去。

“我明白了！”彼得边喊边大步走回浴室，手里拿着抹布和扁平铲子。他打开水泥开始搅拌，但眼睛一直盯着斯泰尔斯和菲利普。“他还能吐什么？我们能训练他识别人吗？你觉得——”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者尾注：  
> 1.彼得会给菲利普一张杰拉德的照片然后说：“这个人什么都摸，他把他肮脏的小手放在他看到的每一朵花上蹭来蹭去，如果你看到他就赶紧用酸液喷他，瞄准眼睛。”
> 
> 给里给气氛围参考:  
> 打不开的图片x1
> 
> 菲利普:  
> 打不开的图片x2
> 
> 我永远能在花园商店清仓区发现这种百合，我不明白为什么人们不买它们！他们是又大又华丽的多年生植物，基本上不需要打理。这是黄色偏见，肯定是这样，我不能忍受。
> 
> 2.现在是:)早上8点18分:):)我的:):)孩子们:):)已经:):):用:)橡胶枪:):射:)彼此:)眼睛:):)四次了:)))))))))))))
> 
> 我刚意识到我文章里有太多的“Fuck”以至于不能评为G级，对吧？总之，为了以防万一，我把它提高到T分级。  
> 【为了翻译流畅度，翻译中没有保留这么多脏话】


	4. Chapter 4

观察发现，斯泰尔斯去杂货店几乎只买法国面包披萨和其他一些同样重要的防腐食品。

他通过和一群棕精灵交易获取牛奶(就是他们想要促进生育的香蒜酱)，他还从一个非常非常喜欢鸡的树精那里得到了鸡蛋。彼得以前只和树精有过远距离的接触，这次他第一眼就被那飘渺的美迷住了。她像在风中弯腰的柳树，她的声音沙哑而柔和，像树叶摩擦的沙沙声。

然后，她花了整整一个下午的时间告诉彼得和克里斯她养的鸡有什么种类，以及为什么鸡蛋的颜色是这样的。彼得发誓，如果他再听到“血淋淋的薄膜”和“泄殖腔”这两个词，这两个词还被他妈的被用在自己食物上，他就要暴走了。

随着五月将尽，终于到了斯泰尔斯去城里采购法国面包披萨的时候。

“所以你们要留在家里吗？”他问，只是想确认一下。

彼得瞥了克里斯一眼，自从斯泰尔斯宣布他的计划后克里斯就一直显得很紧张。他说：“我想我们会再等几周，等事态有所缓解再冒险进入公众视线。”

“好吧。如果我晚上还没回来，请为我发表一篇感人肺腑的演讲来纪念我的英勇无畏。”

“如果你的死既不英勇，也不无畏呢？”彼得扬起眉毛问。

“那你就是在撒谎。回见。”

彼得听着斯泰尔斯的车在下山的路上颠簸，他走到克里斯跟前用手臂从后面抱住他。

“你还好吧？”他边问边用鼻子蹭蹭克里斯耳朵后面。

“是的，是的，我很好。”克里斯向他保证。“只是……我们得继续藏在这里。我还没准备好面对那些蹲守我们的人。”

这不仅是因为他知道斯泰尔斯布置的警戒力量有多大，也不仅因为这所房子不会出现在任何地图上。而是一种被高大树木包围的感觉，就好像在摇篮里被保护着。克里斯绝对没有幽闭恐惧症，他觉得舒服极了。在某种程度上，他感到了自父亲强迫他接受猎人训练以来从未有过的安全感。

“我理解。”彼得表示赞同，嘴唇贴到克里斯的脖子后面。“但你搞错了斯泰尔斯离开的关键性后果。”

克里斯嘴角上翘，他举起一只手往后伸用手指拨弄着彼得的头发。“哦？是什么？”

“我可以随心所欲地大声蹂躏你而不会吓到他。”彼得咆哮起来，摆正克里斯的身体，抓着大腿把人扛进了卧室。

________________________________________________________________

斯泰尔斯喜欢住在森林中间。他热爱和平，热爱自由和做自己，热爱与其他超自然生物交流。但他也喜欢进城——或者说他曾经喜欢。

他总是拜访同样的杂货贩子——他母亲总去的那个。他们是一对甜蜜的阿拉斯加移民夫妇，斯泰尔斯小时候他们总喜欢偷偷往他购物袋里放花生牛奶巧克力。

一看到是斯泰尔斯，两个店主纷纷露出微笑然后从三明治柜台给他端来午餐。一年来第一次，斯泰尔斯接受了。对于老夫妇表现出的惊讶和喜悦斯泰尔斯感到很糟糕，很明显他们以为他又会不发一言地离开。

“我们隔壁的房子还在出售，”苏鲁克太太一边做三明治一边轻声说。“空间够大，可以养狗，或者养妻子和孩子——”

苏鲁克先生插话：“或者丈夫和孩子！”

苏鲁克太太急切地点了点头：“你知道，这里还是很安静的，而且更接近文明社会。”

斯泰尔斯用说过几十次的话委婉地回绝了，毫无疑问，他将来还会说几百次。他们只是关心他过得好不好。毕竟他不能直接告诉他们国家公园里魔法家庭的蓬勃发展，对吧？

午饭后，斯泰尔斯给吉普车加满汽油，确保冷冻的法国面包披萨安全地放在冷藏器里然后开车回家。当驾车绕过新月湖在道路上迂回前进时，他突然决定在玛丽米尔瀑布停车场停下。

他想看看彼得和克里斯的车还在不在。他们说那是一辆银色克莱斯勒轿车——斯泰尔斯可以四处看看，看看它是否被拖走了。如果他们的东西还在的话，他甚至可以带一些回去。

斯泰尔斯把车开进停车场，里面停着两辆校车和一辆小型货车。哦，在那里，一辆银色克莱斯勒赛百灵停在环路后面。

斯泰尔斯把车停在附近，自己走过去左右打量，不知道能否分辨出这到底是不是彼得和克里斯的车。他考虑给他们打个电话，忽然他从后窗看到一个打火机、一些涂黑的绷带和一个破碎的弹壳。

好吧，是他们的车没跑了。斯泰尔斯环顾四周，拇指轻轻一碰驾驶座的把手就把锁打开了。他溜进车里，四处翻找。

事实上，车里已经被清理干净，只剩下一些急救碎片。空杯座，空脚井，不过在那里，在座位下面，有一个旧的手风琴式照片袖。在智能手机出现之前，善良的人们总是把它放在钱包里。斯泰尔斯好奇地弯下腰去把它捡起来，坐起来时他看了一眼后视镜。

有人正在接近，向车这儿慢跑。那人移动时，斯泰尔斯瞥见他夹克下面的枪套。

“妈的。”斯泰尔斯低声骂自己，突然意识到车肯定会被监视。斯泰尔斯把照片塞进口袋，手指放在窗户封口的边缘，那里可以摸到一些金属机身。

几秒钟后，那人走到车边，轻敲车窗说:“开门！”

斯泰尔斯迷惑不解地转向那人，嘴里嘟囔着：“什么？”

“打开门！”那人用更大的声音又说了一遍。

“我听不到——”斯泰尔斯指指自己耳朵然后摆了摆手。

男子显然受够了，他掀开外套的一边露出里面的东西，脸上带着严厉的表情。斯泰尔斯点点头说了句“不错啊！”附赠一个大拇指。

“你个小不点——”那人猛地伸手去拉车把手，然后瞬间瘫倒在地，斯泰尔斯给车充了五万伏特的电。

斯泰尔斯迅速爬过中间控制台，从乘客那边翻滚出来冲自己的吉普车。他看见另一个更年长的男人和一个女人拿着手枪向他走来。斯泰尔斯跑得更快了，一声枪响从他的头顶传来。

该死的，该死的，该死的，斯泰尔斯疯狂地在脑袋里骂人，他把一只手伸到离车四英尺远的地方让车门大张，这样在听到另一声枪响时他就能直接跳进车里。

斯泰尔斯粗暴地咬住自己的拇指，牙齿划破皮肤，他把流血的手指拍在几年前刻到仪表盘上的符文上，一股能量涌入。误导保护咒语启动了，他看到老人和金发女人停下来，茫然地四处张望。斯泰尔斯发动引擎，倒车，径直开过他们，冲回高速公路上。

斯泰尔斯浑身颤抖着原路返回小屋，把车停进车道。他不自觉地卸下装着食物的冷藏器，在手上的血染满门把时咒骂出声。彼得像往常一样带着讥讽的微笑为他开门，却在看到斯泰尔斯浑身的狼狈时发出震惊的咆哮。

“发生什么了？”他问道，轻松地从台阶上拿过冷藏机，把男孩领到克里斯身边。“你为什么在流血？”

“发生了一件事，”斯泰尔斯说，他跌跌撞撞地走向厨房试图找到急救箱。“涉及到魔法和枪支——”

“你哪里中弹了？？”克里斯狂暴地跑过去。

斯泰尔斯大幅度地摆手。“不，不，我没被击中，只是被瞄了。我流血是因为符文——上帝，我他妈的饿死了，我感觉我要晕过去了。”

一把坚果塞到他面前，斯泰尔斯感激地把坚果舀进嘴里。

“在你摔倒之前赶紧坐下，”克里斯严厉地说到，把男孩推坐到一把厨房椅子上，而彼得从冷藏器里拿出一个法国面包披萨，直接放进微波炉。克里斯找到急救箱走向斯泰尔斯。

克里斯打开盒子，然后一脸茫然地看着没有抗生素软膏、酒精湿巾甚至绷带的箱子内部。

斯泰尔斯检查着仍在慢慢渗出血珠的伤口，嘴里咕哝：“拿一个小粉罐子、一个中蓝罐子、纱布和胶带给我，谢谢。”

克里斯顺从地把东西找好递过去，尽量不让自己没用。斯泰尔斯一边嘶嘶地抽着气一边从粉色罐子里倒了少量果冻状物，等了一会儿，又从蓝色罐子里倒了一点药膏。然后他笨拙地试图用纱布包住整个拇指，克里斯接手完成了这一步。

“谢谢。”斯泰尔斯说，他看着克里斯小心翼翼地给他包扎，声音有些疲惫。彼得把披萨端过来时他很惊讶，因为他已经精疲力尽以至于没有听到微波炉的哔哔声。

披萨很烫，底部有点湿，因为它是用微波炉加热而不是烤箱加热的，但斯泰尔斯觉得这是他今年吃过最美味的东西。他在彼得再也压抑不住担忧前把披萨一口气吃到只剩两口。

“发生了什么，嗯？你别的地方有受伤吗？”

“只有拇指，”斯泰尔斯声音里充满酒足饭饱的餍足。“我犯了个愚蠢的错误，把自己暴露给克里斯的家人或许还有他们的一些朋友了。”

克里斯脸色骤然阴沉。彼得握住他的手。

斯泰尔斯说：“我在回家的路上决定顺便去看看你们的车还在不在。”

“你说得对，是个愚蠢的错误。”彼得冷冷地插嘴。

斯泰尔斯挥了挥手。“我知道，我知道。现在，无论如何。很明显我并没有首先考虑到这个问题。”他把最后一口披萨咬进嘴里。“当时车还停在那儿，我觉得我该去看看，把你们剩下的东西都带回来。”他伸手从口袋里掏出照片夹。

彼得睁大眼睛小心翼翼地从斯泰尔斯手里接过照片夹，展开它，把它放在桌子上。斯泰尔斯弯下腰，看见年轻的彼得和一大群长相相似的人站在一起。一对十几岁的少年人和一个小女孩，一个女人用胳膊搂住他的脖子姐姐般地亲吻他脸颊，一对老夫妇坐在草坪椅子上，彼此紧挨。

这是彼得的家庭。

“哇。”斯泰尔斯惊叹，他抬头看着彼得，男人的眼睛比起平时显得湿润。

“谢谢。”彼得的声音有些刺耳。“但你仍然是个白痴——我把所有照片都存在谷歌硬盘里了——但是……谢谢。”他清了清嗓子。“你怎么跑掉的？”

斯泰尔斯说：“把你的车变成电击枪放倒一个。他们还没来得及开枪打死我，我就从老头和那个金发女人身边跑开了。”

克里斯看起来更加冷酷了。“听起来见到我爸爸和小妹妹让你很高兴。”他单手抹了把脸，那双明亮的蓝眼睛回视这斯泰尔斯。“为什么他们没跟上来？”

斯泰尔斯指指他缠着绷带的大拇指。“误导符文。他们不可能跟着我走出停车场，更不用说回到这里了。”

克里斯看了看拇指又抬头看了看斯泰尔斯的脸，有些怀疑。“你确定？”

“听着，”斯泰尔斯疲倦地说。“我擅长魔法。”他的语气直截了当。“这里的人来找我，不是因为我是他们认识唯一一个巫师，而是因为我是他们认识的最好的巫师。”他用未包扎的手揉了揉眼睛。上帝啊，激活符文需要的能量太多了。

“我不需要自吹自擂，魔法支撑着我的一切，像个黄铜框架。相信我，他们会非常、非常困惑，”他瞥了一眼时钟，“至少十一个小时。”

克里斯咬紧牙关，但还是点点头。

一会儿之后，他们把斯泰尔斯安顿到沙发上一起看电视。彼得时不时地触摸斯泰尔斯，每隔几分钟就检查一下包扎的伤口。他用手抚平斯泰尔斯的头发，给他拿来毯子，更别提他强迫斯泰尔斯喝下的三杯水了。

克里斯对彼得的狼人本能翻了个白眼，然后又检查了一下斯泰尔斯的大拇指看有没有感染。

斯泰尔斯最终保持脑袋枕在彼得的肩膀上一条腿搭在克里斯的腿上的姿势不动了。

”你们准备好我的悼词了，对吧？“他说着，眼睛开始缓缓闭上。

彼得觉得好笑，低下头看他一眼。

“对，对，”彼得安慰他到，他用一只手揉揉斯泰尔斯的胳膊，然后伸过去覆上克里斯的臀部。“我要讲你是如何在一场不可思议的剑战中死去，在伤重倒下前你击倒了十个对手。”

“就他妈是这样。”斯泰尔斯咕哝着陷入沉寂。

彼得瞥了克里斯一眼，看出他因担心而紧绷的下颚线。

“他没事。”彼得低声说。“他们还不知道我们在哪里。”彼得把他握在一起的手拉到克里斯脸上沿着他的颧骨蹭过去。

“他们知道我们还在这个地区，他们现在知道斯泰尔斯和我们有关系，”克里斯反驳到，身体微微向两人贴在一起的地方倾斜。“这是我们的责任，彼得。我们让斯泰尔斯被盯上了。”

“他们早就怀疑我们还在附近，否则他们不会在那么近的地方抓到车里的斯泰尔斯。”彼得推断。“他们知道斯泰尔斯和我们有关并不代表他们知道如何找到斯泰尔斯。我们现在在这里还是安全的。”

克里斯沉默了一会儿。

“下次他进城我们该怎么办？”他最终小声回答。“他肯定需要再次进城。”

“如果他需要——”

“我很认真,彼得。”

彼得沉默了一会儿，“我们可以和他一起去。”

“好提供一个更大的目标？”

“或者我们可以相信他能保护自己，他显然证明了自己的能力。”

克里斯托弗咬住嘴唇。“万一……”

“我的上帝啊！我暂时不会回洛杉矶，伙计们。从这里去洛杉矶和去史魁恩或者福克斯没有多大差别。他们不可能监视整个半岛。”他打了个哈欠，更紧密地贴在彼得肩膀上。“闭上嘴，我要睡觉。”

克里斯怒视彼得，彼得尽量不让自己笑到颤抖。

“如果我们死在在福克斯，我不会阻止他讲任何暮光之城的玩笑。”克里斯威胁到。

彼得笑得更厉害了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者尾注：  
> 现在是什么时间？现在是图像参考时间！  
> 打不开的图片x1
> 
> 这是斯泰尔斯开车到新月湖(又名玛丽米尔和天使港之间的101街)时看到的景象。  
> 打不开的图片x2
> 
> 大伙们，这张构图糟糕画质模糊的照片是我从车窗里拍的。阳光明媚时湖水看起来像佳得乐*【*一种运动饮料】。当然，不是那种有毒化学物质，只是非常漂亮。
> 
> 好吧，我从车窗拍的这张照片构图真的差，它说明了克里斯(又名“我整个屁股”)“被树抱着”的感觉。即使有这样一片开阔的天空，你仍然被巨人和巨人之子包围着。


	5. Chapter 5

六月的第一个星期一直在下雨。是那种极度让人讨厌的大雨；户外生活很难无障碍地进行，但也更容易获得舒适的裹在毯子里的既视感，这点到还不错。

天气是一成不变的潮湿。还有寒冷。但主要是潮湿。

然而，斯泰尔斯欢乐地利用这段时间来补充魔法药剂。第一天开始制作没多久，彼得和克里斯就明白了“重新贮存一些魔法药剂”和“把厨房变成一个混乱的该死的噩梦”一个意思。

他们惊奇地看到斯泰尔斯搬出一个居然真实存在的大汽锅【童话里女巫必备款】，和他的酷彩【厨具品牌名】以及派热克斯玻璃【一种耐热玻璃】一起使用。玻璃瓶和罐子几乎堆满房间每一寸表面以及一大块地板，一个通常空着的抽屉被拉出来一半，里面装满了欢快的火焰。

厨房台面上放着各种食材，从大蒜，橙子片，到之前冷冻过的晃晃悠悠的章鱼触手，再到一碗被斯泰尔斯形容为“如果你看不到气息，就没什么好解释”的发光东西。

斯泰尔斯早早地就把他们赶出厨房，这在一定程度上是出于安全考虑，但主要是因为他把从头到尾自己动手发展成了一种艺术形式。而彼得和克里斯完全被这场实际上被中心人物很好控制但看起来像灾难现场的表演迷住了。

他俩坐在厨房外面的椅子上，像体育评论员一样盯着里面，不时发表见解。

“哦，看，他又去找消防抽屉了。”彼得兴奋地说。“他怎么可能还没把自己点燃呢？”

“我在想为什么他还没有砍下一根手指，你看到那把刀移动得有多快了吗？”克里斯大声质疑。“锅要烧开了！”

“哦——抢救得真及时啊！”彼得不禁冲厨房喊，斯泰尔斯正把那只危险的锅子从炉子上搬下来并把里面的东西倒进摆满罐子的水池里。

狂躁的节奏贯穿了整个上午直到下午才有所减弱。午餐时分，斯泰尔斯向客人们扔了一袋坚果和干樱桃，几分钟后，一块奶酪飞了过来。斯泰尔斯自己则整天吃着零食，一边小心翼翼地施展魔法一边保持精力充沛。

夜晚降临，彼得和克里斯感觉到一切节奏开始回归正常。火焰熄灭，酷彩锅洗干净，所有剩下的章鱼都被扔回冰箱。最后一批坛子从沸水中捡出来放在工作台上冷却。

当盖子炸开时，斯泰尔斯如释重负地呻吟起来：“哇，终于。上帝，听听这声音，它代表一切都结束了，这感觉棒极了。”他一边敲盖子一边开心地哼歌。

彼得的注意力被斯泰尔斯的呻吟声吸引住了，这感觉有点令人讨厌。他瞥丈夫一眼，看见克里斯微微张着嘴，脸上泛着最柔和的红晕。

彼得俯过身来咧嘴笑着和他低声说了几句话，眼见着那淡淡的红晕变成更深，他笑得咳嗽起来。他咳嗽了很久，斯泰尔斯拿来一杯水和一条毛巾。

当那阵咳嗽结束时，彼得把手从嘴上拿开，他手上有星星点点的黑色。

克里斯脸色苍白神情严峻，斯泰尔斯充满同情地递给彼得一条毛巾。

“太好了。”彼得边擦手边冷冷地说。“我实现了自己1892年的梦想，做一个14岁的肺痨。”

斯泰尔斯把水递给他。“我告诉过你8月份你会感觉很糟糕的。”他说，语气并不刻薄。“这只是一个信号，表明是时候让我介入并开始控制你的症状了。喝了这杯水。我要找点东西吃，然后做——好吧——基本上说就是对你的气息进行全身诊断。”

几分钟后，彼得坐在厨房的桌子上，那里不久前才举行了一场奇妙的魔法表演。斯泰尔斯站在他面前，双手捧着彼得的脸聚精会神地观察，但显然他不是在看任何彼得或克里斯能看到的东西。最后，他皱着眉头把手和目光移向彼得胸口。斯泰尔斯戳了他胸骨几次然后覆上整个手掌。彼得感到一阵灼热，斯泰尔斯挪开手，那种感觉消失了。

“天，克里斯。别误会，但你的家人应该因战争罪行入狱。”斯泰尔斯退后一步，有点困然，“没什么变化，彼得还是会没事的，但是伙计——如果不是我在？这个缓慢痛苦的过程会糟糕得和他妈的死亡一样。”  
“我的家人应该以和他们制造的痛苦同样糟糕的方式死掉。”克里斯恶毒地说，掩饰着他对丈夫的温柔。彼得把头靠在克里斯的肩上，克里斯用手指把他的头发梳到后面。

斯泰尔斯站在旁边，这段时间以来第一次因为和两人待在一起而感到尴尬。有太多故事他不知道。一个偏执猎人家庭的儿子怎么会嫁给了一个狼人呢？特别是这个狼人的整个家族都被这群偏执狂杀害？

最终，斯泰尔斯匆匆走到放在水池旁地板上的那堆罐子旁边；那是今天的工作成果之一。他砰的一声把它们放到桌子上，轻轻拍了一下。

“从明天开始你每天早上要服用半茶匙这种酊剂。它尝起来超级像屎，到了8月份你大概得每天喝3盎司，幸运的是，你可以把它和任何你想用来稀释味道的东西混在一起喝。当我说它尝起来像屎的时候，我完全没开玩笑。”

彼得把脸从克里斯肩上挪开好对着斯泰尔斯皱眉，然后对着罐子更紧地皱眉。

“你不能让它尝起来好点吗？”他抱怨。

“哦，谢谢你，斯泰尔斯！”克里斯插话，用最做作的彼得式嗓音。“‘谢谢你帮我控制症状救了我的命！我欠你太多了！我永远不会如此忘恩负义地抱怨拯救我生命的药物的味道——哎哟！”克里斯忍不住笑出气音，因为彼得小力地肘击了他腹部。

斯泰尔斯看着两人打闹，心里升起一阵暖意，他默默地感谢母亲教导他让别人进屋。

——————————————————————————————  
第二天早上彼得开始服用酊剂然后立刻感觉好多了。他有点不安地意识到他居然没发觉自己的能量减弱了这么多少。喝完药以后，顺便一提他决定直接喝然后用咖啡送一下而不是把它和别的东西混着喝，他觉得自己可以在月亮下面跑好几英里。

然而，月亮并没有出来。太阳也没有，因为雨水仍愉快地浸透着周围的一切。

“不管怎样出去跑跑吧。”彼得在屋子里踱了一个小时后，克里斯终于忍不了了。“带上手机，别出警戒线，转着圈跑直到药代谢出你的身体系统。”他正和斯泰尔斯坐在餐桌旁有条不紊地给所有罐子贴标签。

“如果我碰到小精灵或者，上帝啊，养鸡树精呢？”彼得打了个哆嗦，继续在屋子里走来走去。

“克莱尔，”斯泰尔斯强调她的名字，“她不会伤害你的。她可能会给你一只母鸡并告诉你它一生的故事，但她不会伤害你。如果你遇到其他人，就告诉他们你和我住在一起。”

“他们会相信我吗？”彼得怀疑地问。

“会啊，你身上到处都在滴我的魔法。”斯泰尔斯心不在焉地说。

彼得停了下来看了看自己。“斯泰尔斯，你是不是标记了我们？”他有些愉悦地问。

斯泰尔斯抬起头来，眼睛睁得大大的，脸颊上浮现出一抹粉色。“没有！——一点点？就，你和我住在一起！当然会多少——”

克里斯笑了。“他在跟你开玩笑，孩子。他巴不得把你从头到脚舔个遍然后标记你呢。”

彼得生气地皱起眉头走到桌子跟前，站在克里斯身后把下巴抵在他头顶。“别毁了我的兴致。”

斯泰尔斯盯着他们两个。“……标记？”

彼得耸耸肩。“我们住在一起，你照顾我的健康，为我的丈夫提供庇护。我的狼性认为这是一种……家庭或友谊的标记，我倾向于形成这种标记。”他看到斯泰尔斯张着嘴。“不是强迫的，斯泰尔斯，”他温和地说。“我不会对你提出更多的要求。这只是我们当前处境和你的善良导致的自然结果。

斯泰尔斯默默地点了点头。

克里斯向后仰起脸，彼得低头在他嘴唇上压下一个吻然后抓起鞋子朝雨中走去，脸上带着大大的微笑。

他离开后屋里静悄悄的，雨点打在屋檐上的声音和瓶瓶罐罐偶尔碰撞的叮当声以及在标签上划下永久标记的声音交杂在一起。

这是种舒适的安静。克里斯的出现带来了一些必须承载的重量，无论他们在哪里或在做什么。单这并不是沉重的、不舒服的重量，更像是来自熟悉的毯子的舒缓重量或者是温暖日子里阳光盖住皮肤的重量。

“你和彼得是怎么认识的？”斯泰尔斯终于问出口，他的声音如此轻柔，几乎没有打破寂静。

克里斯低头对贴着标签的罐子笑了笑。“在一家DQ车辆点餐窗口。”

斯泰尔斯停下来，不相信地抬起头来。

“什么？？”

克里斯挑起了眉毛：“那你的期待是怎样的？”

“我不知道！也许是一窝卓帕卡布拉【横行中南美洲的吸血地狱怪兽】？或者仅仅是一个同性恋酒吧？DQ从来没有——DQ？认真的吗？”

克里斯托弗笑了。“他从后面撞到我车上了。很轻的碰撞，几乎没留印子，但我们还是离开车道去交换保险信息。然后我们一起进屋吃饭，在几个有点问题的选择之后我就在才清晨离开他的公寓。从那以后我们开始见面。”他脸上的微笑带着一丝苦涩。“我没意识到他是狼人，直到三周后他才发现我是猎人。我们太倾心于彼此，尽管认识时间并不长。”

“你想过和他分手吗？”斯泰尔斯犹豫地问。

克里斯沉默了一会儿。“没有。我知道我的家人不会同意，但自从我拒绝了他们安排的婚姻后，他们对我很失望。彼得，他很快就成为我生命中最重要的人。比《圣经》对我的狗屁家人还有重要。”他放下一个罐子，抓起另一个。

“这让我们陷入糟糕境地。”克里斯一边说一边开始标记号。“因为彼得也不确定是否能告诉家人。塔利亚，他妹妹，也是阿尔法，虽然她原则上并不反对猎人，但如果彼得和一个她没有事先批准的人发生亲密关系，她的反应就不会太妙了。她就是……这么有保护意识。而且如果她深入了解我家人的过去，也不太可能让彼得继续见我。”

“那……真他妈的糟透了。”斯泰尔斯说，他想不出更贴切的说法。克里斯咧嘴一笑。

“我们四年前结了婚，在——在那场大火发生两年之后。”他说，话语有些磕磕绊绊。“严格来说，`彼得霍尔`,和`克里斯托弗阿金特`没有结婚。证书上写的是`亚历克斯多耶斯托夫`和`约翰希尔`，这是我们能想到的最难让我家人追踪的名字。”

“什么时候，”斯泰尔斯犹豫了一下，然后决定继续提问。“你的家人什么时候发现的？是在火灾之前还是之后？”

克里斯咬紧牙关慢慢地呼出了一口气，斯泰尔斯告诉他们关于他母亲的事，他可以告诉斯泰尔斯这件事。

“在那场大火里。”

斯泰尔斯睁大了双眼。

克里斯把注意力集中在罐子上，他继续写着标签。“彼得当时和我待在一起，他感知到他和族群的联结开始断裂，一个接一个。你不能——”他的声音哽咽了一会儿。“你无法想象他当时的表情。我们以最快的速度赶到霍尔宅，但是——房子被完全烧毁了。到处都是火。彼得几乎无法站立，他从没像那样麻木和空洞，但他仍然第一个注意到了凯特。”克里斯把这个名字吐出来好像它不应该在他嘴里占空间。

“凯特和我父亲站在那里，看着他们燃烧。他们感谢我为他们带来了遗落的霍尔家人。”克里斯的蓝眼睛从没像现在这样冰冷，也从没像现在这样坚硬。“我朝他们开枪了。”

斯泰尔斯几乎停止呼吸。

“我开枪了，”克里斯继续说，“但我他妈的没打中。没完全击中——足以减缓他们的移动速度却不足以杀死他们。我抓住彼得，把他推到车里，开了出去。”他呼出一口气。“从那以后我们就一直在逃亡。”

斯泰尔斯看着克里斯有条不紊地拿起另一个罐子贴上标签，他在处理刚刚听到的所有事。一分钟后，一切都归结为一种冲动。

他站起来，走到克里斯的椅子后面，用胳膊搂住克里斯的肩膀从后面拥抱住这个男人。克里斯双手颤抖着放下笔，伸过手去抓住斯泰尔斯的手腕，紧紧地抓着。斯泰尔斯弯下腰，前额贴着他的肩膀，紧紧地抱住他。

“我很抱歉。”他低声说。

克里斯点点头，喉咙发紧。这是他第一次讲这个故事。虽然以前和彼得谈过这件事，当时两人都已经知道发生了什么。但从头到尾讲这个故事的行为似乎让他胸腔中的某些东西松动了，克里斯很感激斯泰尔斯能接收这个故事。

他开始认为他们永远无法偿还斯泰尔斯给他们的一切。

拥抱结束后，克里斯故意改变了话题，他们整个上午都在谈论治疗干性湿疹的有效成分。

彼得回来时浑身都湿透了，他一脸笑意，像个白痴。斯泰尔斯径直走向他，拥抱了他一下，顺便揉了揉他脸颊。

彼得的手臂不由自主地环抱回去同时惊讶地望向克里斯。察觉到克里斯脸上疲惫的皱纹和斯泰尔斯呼吸中的小小的哽塞，彼得立马意识到他们谈论过，他僵硬了。彼得觉得自己的胸口燃起一团火，他把斯泰尔斯搂得更紧了。

“你可以补偿标记我，好吗？就像我标记你那样。”斯泰尔斯说着，往后退了退，刚好能看到彼得的脸。

彼得点了点头，喉咙发紧，又凑过去给斯泰尔斯留下记号。

————————————————————————————————

那天晚上晚些时候，克里斯和彼得一起躺在床上，彼得脑袋枕在克里斯肩膀上。

“我觉得他有理由知道。”克里斯低声说，两人都盯着天花板。

彼得表示同意。“他实际上是在庇护我们，创造新植物种类，用魔法迫使它跳过三个冬眠周期以拯救我的生命，在我们等待的过程中他还治疗了我的狼毒中毒症状。他值得任何东西。”

“我们永远无法报答他。”克里斯过了一会儿说。

“我知道，”彼得简短地回答。“这就是为什么我打算尽我所能说服他加入我们的族群。”

克里斯突然坐起来，把彼得的头从肩上甩了下来。“你说什么？”他非常大声地低语。

彼得抬起头来望着他丈夫那张愤怒困惑的脸。“族群，”他慢慢地重复道，“很显然他想要一个家。族群。更重要的是，我认为他需要族群。”

“族群。”克里斯难以置信地重复。

“是的。是你指出我几乎都想把他从头到脚舔一遍。你以为我说的`家族联结`是什么意思？再说，你喜欢这儿，别否认。”他戳戳克里斯的肚子，结果手被拍飞了。“这里吸引着你内在的伐木肌肉男特质。”

“那不是重点！我们逃亡了六年，彼得，你想把这一切带给一个只给我们提供过帮助的十九岁男孩？”克里斯问道。

“怎么说，最初有枪——”

“闭嘴，你知道我在说什么。你想把带给我的操蛋——你想给他也带来那种危险？”克里斯愤怒地说。

彼得终于坐了起来，不满于自己遭受的误解。“如果他在知道你的家人做了什么以后还没有把我们赶出家门，而且实际上他已经遭受过你家人的枪击，我认为他觉得我们值得。”

“那是因为你的生命依赖于此！”克里斯大喊。“他他妈的是个有道德的人！我们要把猎人们带到他家门口来酬谢他吗？”

“你完全理解错了！”彼得咆哮。“他——”

咚咚咚。

“呃,伙计们？”斯泰尔斯的声音从门那边传来。“我,呃。我听不懂你们在说什么，但我可以肯定你们在大喊大叫。”

克里斯和彼得怒视着对方。“我很抱歉，斯泰尔斯，”克里斯喊道。“我们只是有点分歧。”

“好的，嗯。需要我继续在门上涂隔音咒吗？”他的声音提高了，好像这是一个问题而不是一个声明。“因为我可能应该从一开始就该这么做，因为，你知道，你们已经结婚了，而且可能——你们。结婚该干的事，或者不结婚也可以干的事，我是说我不会等到结婚再……我的意思是，我走了。给我两秒钟的时间来施展魔法，然后你们就可以继续大喊大叫，化妆滚床单或者其他什么。”

一会儿之后，彼得听见斯泰尔斯拖着步子回到床上，关上自己的门。

他疲倦地揉眼睛。“我们明早再谈这个好吗？”

克里斯叹了口气。“你知道你妈妈关于生气地上床睡觉怎么说吗？”

“生气地上床睡觉是成功婚姻的关键，因为有时候你太累了，为了彼此交流和妥协，你需要重启一下。”

“是的，就是这个。”克里斯赞同到，躺下来伸手摸着彼得。“我爱你。”

彼得依偎着他轻轻吻了一下。“我也爱你。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者尾注：
> 
> 当我浏览整个章节的时候我发现在开罐子盖那部分有我自己留下的注解，写着：“贱人，我猜他的魔法就是用来给那两个人搞封边条的哈。”是的,过去的我,如果你不能用魔法在十五分钟内搞定一个罐子的盖那拥有魔法的意义何在。
> 
> 还有“千万别生气上床”这么烂的建议？？糟透了。你绝对病的不轻。他妈的你气呼呼地上床睡觉，十有八九等你起床吵的啥都无关紧要了。至少，这给每个人一个冷静下来的机会，让他们更彻底地考虑自己的立场，这正是彼得和克里斯在这里所需要的。  
> 不管怎样，我实际上没有任何合适的照片可以放在这里，所以我要把一些我在六月拍的照片放上来，就像两年前一样。没啥联系但照片很棒。  
> 打不开的照片x1  
> 打不开的照片x2  
> 打不开的照片x3


	6. Chapter 6

早上，斯泰尔斯小心翼翼地探出房门，在离开房间前试探着周围的气氛。

他蹑手蹑脚地走进厨房，看到彼得在喝早晨的酊剂，脸上带着厌恶的表情，而克里斯则递给他一杯咖啡顺便在他的额头上吻了一下。

“那么……”他试探到。“你们……分歧解决了吗？”

“不，”克里斯说，彼得把药喝下去然后迅速灌下咖啡赶走那股屎一般的味道。“彼得仍然是一个目光短浅的傻瓜，尽管他的出发点是好的。”

彼得哆嗦着放下杯子擦了擦嘴。“克里斯才是个目光短浅的人，但他太可爱了，我没法和他争论太久。”

克里斯翻了个白眼。

斯泰尔斯继续往厨房里走了一点，时刻准备着万一争吵再次开始他就冲出去。

“那么你们只是……暂时把分歧搁置了？”

“是的，”克里斯证实。“这不是那种需要马上解决的争论。我们俩都需要好好想一想。”他更仔细地打量斯泰尔斯，笑了笑。“别担心斯泰尔斯。我们不会让你在离婚问题上站队。”

彼得哼了一声。

“你不能和我离婚。我们没有婚前协议，我会拿走你所有的财产。”

克里斯转过头去看着彼得，扬起眉毛。

“什么资产？我穿过的登山靴？那些比你脚大一半的鞋？”

“不是鞋子的问题，克里斯，”彼得耐心地解释。“这是关于拿走你所有的东西，让你孤苦伶仃；让你知道我赢了离婚官司。”他说：“我穿着漂亮的晚装夜夜流连在游艇上，周围都是男模特，而你却只能吃罐头土豆炖牛肉。”

在结束胡言乱语时，彼得笑了，看着柜台边克里斯脸上那充满爱意的笑。

斯泰尔斯轻轻舒了口气笑了笑，坚决不去理会他心中对彼得和克里斯感情的微妙刺痛。

最糟糕的地方就是一对拥有长期关系的情侣吵架的地方。

当然，第二糟糕的地方是两个人不请自来地秀恩爱的地方。

斯泰尔斯终于起身去给自己拿了些麦片，脸上还挂着顽皮的笑容。

“如果让人爱能力在争论中起作用，那么每一场争论都该是我赢。”

彼得轻哼一声但没有表示异议，然后他走去给咖啡杯填满水。“你今天的计划是什么？雨还在下——”他随意地指了指窗外，那里还在下雨。

斯泰尔斯耸耸肩。“我通常会利用这个机会来学习咒语或其他东西。”他的眼睛忽然亮起来。“哦！你知道你是什么吗？”他兴奋地问。

“魔鬼般的帅哥。”彼得立刻回答。

“除此之外。”斯泰尔斯说着，脸上出现了不好意思的粉色。

“令人难以忍受的人。”克里斯在彼得身后冷冷地说。

“不。”斯泰尔斯笑着说。“实验品。”  
——————————————————————————————

斯泰尔斯再次对计算结果皱起眉头。

“这上面写着你四个月前就该嫁给一个留小胡子的大个子男人。”他皱着眉头说。“我搞错什么了？”

彼得懒洋洋地坐着。“我不知道，但如果你得到关于四个月前的预言，我认为预言将来就行不通了。”

斯泰尔斯擦掉纸上所有的数字6，伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇。

克里斯微微张着嘴，眼神不由自主的跟踪着那条粉嫩的舌头。彼得斜睨克里斯一眼，傻笑着用胳膊肘捅了捅他。克里斯吓了一跳目光转而怒视彼得，然后回头看着自己的魔法实验。

他皱紧眉头，有些不乐意地问：“为什么彼得能让人解读未来而我却要坐在这把手插到果冻里？”

“我告诉过你这不是果冻，”斯泰尔斯心不在焉地说。”这东西是基于——"

“你用明胶固化它的，对吧?”

斯泰尔斯抬起头不情愿地点了点。

“那是果冻。”克里斯坚定地说。

斯泰尔斯翻了个白眼。

“好吧，果冻。如果操作正确的话，果冻会让你的所有手关节都觉得自己重返十六岁。”

克里斯若有所思地盯着果冻。

“如果没正确操作呢？”

“那你的皮肤会因为在明胶中浸泡一个小时而变得丝般顺滑。现在请让我专注于我的数字命理学。”斯泰尔斯把铅笔咬在齿间，往回翻了几页书，眉头紧锁。

克里斯又盯着他的嘴看了一会儿，然后回头看了看彼得，后者正得意洋洋地看着他。

“哦，闭嘴。你四个月前就离开我去找大号小胡子男了。”克里斯生气地低声说。

“我一句话也没说，”彼得懒洋洋地说。“任何关于斯泰尔斯融入我们关系的可能性的暗示都是你提的，宝贝。”

克里斯紧张地看了斯泰尔斯一眼，他完全沉浸在工作中。

“闭嘴。”克里斯头大地说，彼得举起他的手掌表示服从，然后收回他的双臂。

继续傻笑。  
——————————————————————————————

第二天早晨，太阳终于从云层里探出头来，斯泰尔斯给彼得和克里斯一人找出个镀锌铁桶。

“我们要去采毛地黄。采很多很多。比尔的心脏药物需要增加剂量。”

“比尔是谁来着？”彼得看着铁桶的大小问。

“他住在高地湖，是尼斯湖水怪和尚普水怪的亲戚【传闻中生活在北美洲尚普兰湖的湖怪】。体型比尚普水怪小，可能还不到一吨重？他能想吃掉任何想吃的东西。”

克里斯也在对铁桶皱眉头。

“你不会种毛地黄吗？”他困惑地说。

“这种植物靠自己就能长得到处都是，我为什么要费心去培育它呢？”斯泰尔斯嘲笑到。“在警戒线内至少有四片野生毛地黄。我们去每一片都转转直到采满我需要的量。”

他们离开小屋开始长途跋涉，桶里放了一些三明治准备过一会儿吃。

“毛地黄危险性高吗？”他们刚到第一块分布地时克里斯问到。

斯泰尔斯戴上园艺手套有些鄙视地说：“它不能通过皮肤吸收，所以只要你不把它拌到沙拉里，你就很安全。”

他们把整个茎都摘下来放在桶里，有毒的紫色铃铛型花摇晃在他们的归途上。斯泰尔斯对这些花的健康状况很满意，这让克里斯和彼得也很满意。他们工作的大部分时间都很安静，所以斯泰尔斯的大叫吓了两人一跳。

“住手!”

克里斯愣住了，睁大眼睛回头看去。

“你摘的那根茎上有只蜘蛛！”斯泰尔斯说，急忙走过去。克里斯和彼得凑过去谨慎地检查，果然，有一只蜘蛛安稳地蹲在自己的网上。克里斯往后退了几步环顾四周，终于注意到一张又一张的蜘蛛网分布在整个毛地黄地的背阴处。球形的蜘蛛就像圣诞花环上的小玩意，四处散落在蜘蛛网里。

克里斯跳了起来后退几步，把自己夹在斯泰尔斯和蜘蛛之间。

彼得怀疑地抬头看着斯泰尔斯。

“我以前见过你杀蜘蛛，”他不确定地说。“这有什么区别？？”

“那是在我家里！”斯泰尔斯愤愤不平到。“这里是他们家，我不想成为入侵者。我不是克里斯多夫哥伦布，我不会随便走进一个陌生人的家里制造麻烦。快走吧，我们去下一片分布区。”

彼得耸耸肩，拿起他的铁桶跟上斯泰尔斯。

克里斯看着斯泰尔斯走的时候心里涌上一股难受，他在男孩离开了一会儿才跟上。

他们停下来吃午饭然后继续工作，但克里斯整个下午都保持着安静。

结束了一天的工作三人踏上回小屋的路。头顶的天空盘旋着绚烂的颜色。夕阳不断送出粉红色的云，当越来越多的云在天空另一边聚集，颜色逐渐沉淀就变成了深紫色，它与粉红色、橙色和蓝色混合起来，如此漂亮，但克里斯托弗一点也没注意到。

我不会随便走进一个陌生人的家里，制造麻烦。

他不想惹麻烦。他想照顾斯泰尔斯。斯泰尔斯还算个陌生人吗？他们仅仅认识他一个月左右，这时间几乎不够真正了解一个人。

但斯泰尔斯并不觉得自己是个陌生人。他像——

克里斯觉得斯泰尔斯不是陌生人。

他不想给斯泰尔斯的家带来麻烦，但除了麻烦，他还带来了什么？

——————————————————————————————————  
一周不到之后，六月中旬的一天，彼得和克里斯清晨醒来发现斯泰尔斯还穿着睡衣坐在客厅的附子草跟前。这株植物的边缘是棕色的而斯泰尔斯看起来整夜未眠。

“怎么回事？”克里斯警觉地问。“草没什么不对吧？你还好吗？”他蹲到斯泰尔斯旁边，仰着脸仔细地检查男孩眼睛下面的阴沉。

斯泰尔斯让他摸了一会儿才慢悠悠地把他手挥开。“植物很好。我很好。”他打了个哈欠。“它开始了第一个冬眠周期，这让我比平常更累了。”他耸耸肩。“我的许多魔法都被绑定在这棵植物里——比花园还要多。我今天可能会很累明天也可能会累直到他完成冬眠。”

“你想吃东西吗？”彼得关切地问。斯泰尔斯无精打采地耸耸肩。

“好吧。回床上去，”克里斯宣布，伸出一只手帮斯泰尔斯站起来。“彼得会给你做些高蛋白的东西放在你房间里。”

斯泰尔斯拉着他的手站起来，皱起眉头。“我这不是生病。"

“那不意味着你不需要额外的照顾。”克里斯简短地回答，一路把斯泰尔斯送回床上好在他绊倒的时候抓住他。

克里斯走进斯泰尔斯房间时才意识到，这是他第一次踏进斯泰尔斯房间。到处挂的都是草药，跟厨房里一样在倒挂着晾干。还有一些活的植物、蜡烛和散落在一张未铺好的床上的一些晶体。床脚旁边的架子上有一个玻璃罩，里面有一根蜡烛在燃烧，但没有蜡滴下来。到处都是书。床头柜上，床柱上，地板角落里——除了书架上，这到处都是书。书架上则放着更多盆栽植物。

他看到斯泰尔斯的眼角开始闭合。

“哇！”

克里斯尽最大的努力把斯泰尔斯引导到他床上，最后自己也几乎要倒上去了，他俯趴在斯泰尔斯身上，头挨着窗户。窗台上刻着符文。克里斯好奇地伸出拇指去摸，但斯泰尔斯抓住他手腕把他拉回来了。

还是那副脸朝下的样子，斯泰尔斯沉闷着声音说：“别碰。符文必须保持非常非常精确，如果任何一个符文被弄平或有什么东西被扫进去它们就不能工作了。”他把脸扭出来，又打了个哈欠。

克里斯站直身体试图把被子拉出来，这样斯泰尔斯就可以依偎在下面。彼得带着鸡蛋和烤面包进来时，他和斯泰尔斯的章鱼腿战得正酣(斯泰尔斯没有提供任何帮助)。斯泰尔斯不得不坐起来吃饭，克里斯满意地把毯子扯出来拉直。

在斯泰尔斯吃东西时彼得问：“花园里有什么需要我们做吗？会有人来吗？”

斯泰尔斯摇摇头，犹豫了一下，然后点了点头。

他嘴里塞满了东西，但他努力开合着嘴角说：“把附子草移到另一个角落的桌子上去。少照点光对它有好处。”

克里斯站起来打算去挪草，不假思索地顺势摸了摸斯泰尔斯的脑袋，手指穿过他的头发然后顺着脸颊滑下去。

斯泰尔斯僵住了，一边脸颊里鼓鼓囊囊的满是烤面包。他看着克里斯走出房间，然后回头看了看彼得，两道眉毛都充满困惑地抬了起来。

彼得苦笑着耸了耸肩。

“克里斯并不总能意识到自己受到了……超自然力量的影响。他不是一个超自然物种，但这并不意味着他不会对自然形成的联系做出反应。他只是没有意识到。”彼得回头看了看门，脸上带着紧张的神情，然后叹了口气。他又转向斯泰尔斯，脸上带着灿烂的微笑。“而我，我完全意识到了。通话结束”

彼得坐到斯泰尔斯旁边的床上，斯泰尔斯嘴里含糊不清地嚼着最后一块烤面包片。当他咀嚼完时克里斯回到房间把盘子收走了。一分钟以后男人又走回来，爬到超级大床的另一边，把斯泰尔斯像个三明治一样夹在中间。虽然有点挤，但他们躺下了。

“你们在干吗呢？”斯泰尔斯问，睡意使困惑的话语变得缓慢。

彼得伸手把他拉下来躺着。“拥抱。如果我们睡在一起，你会感觉更好。”

斯泰尔斯闭上眼睛咕哝着：“是啊，伙计，如果我们睡在一起我会感觉很好。”然后他陷入睡眠。

彼得抬起头，高度刚好可以朝克里斯笑，克里斯翻了翻眼睛。“他已经快没意识了，他精疲力竭，你别太当真。”

彼得撅着嘴躺下来，不一会他们三个就都睡着了。

彼得和克里斯只睡了一个半小时。他们继续在斯泰尔斯的房间里随意查看，男孩还在睡觉，两人只能去看看书，低声地交谈。午餐时分，斯泰尔斯醒过来，摇摇晃晃地走到厨房去吃饭。

他们整个下午都在无聊地讨论精妙处理过的纪录片的制作者，讨论这是不是道德上的败坏，应不应该受到惩罚。最终他们放弃讨论社会问题的纪录片，转向自然纪录片。斯泰尔斯扭动着身子随意地扑倒在另外两个人身上，三人在沙发上散乱地躺着。

最后，斯泰尔斯把头靠在皮特胸口，皮特正半瘫在沙发上，一只脚夹在克里斯大腿下面，另一只脚放在克里斯的脚踝上。再次陷入睡眠。

海龟在屏幕前游来游去，电视音量被调低了，彼得小声说：“你真的能告诉我你不想过这样的生活直到我们不再能够吗？”

克里斯转身看着他的丈夫。“我当然想要，”他低声回答。“但这不是我想要什么，而是什么对他最有利。”

“你不认为我们对他来说是最好的吗？”

“我认为我们和危险紧密相连，”克里斯疲倦地说。“尽管我如此希望我们能留下来尽力给他带来些好东西，但最终我们会让危险降临到他身上。”

“你不能确定，”彼得低声回答。“你不仅不确定，而且有证据表明这是凯特和杰拉德可能永远找不到我们的少数几个地方之一。”

克里斯又沉默了一会儿。

“你愿意拿他的生命做赌注吗？？”克里斯最后说，朝睡在他们中间的那个人点点头。“因为这是我们正在做的事。赌他的命。”

这一次彼得沉默了。

他们看着一条墨鱼穿过屏幕，陷入沉思。

——————————————————————————

早晨，太阳把三人唤醒，他们还纠缠在沙发上。克里斯脖子后面扭到了，彼得背疼得要死，而斯泰尔斯感觉好极了。

他坐起来伸了个懒腰，与此同时另外两个人在呻吟。

“伙计们，我感觉很好，”他高兴地说。“彼得你说得对，我觉得花更多时间和你接触确实让我得到了一点提升。族群风格。”

克里斯僵住了，他转身去看彼得和斯泰尔斯，不小心又扭到脖子，抽筋了。他哆嗦了一下赶紧伸手去按摩但眼睛一直盯着另外两个人。

“你说的族群风格指什么？”他问到，故意让自己的声音保持平静。

彼得紧张地在两个人中间打量了一下。

“好吧，我想可能有一些，啊，需要解释——”

“你一直用手在我头上摩擦，”斯泰尔斯直截了当地说。“顺着我的脸颊，嗅我。事实上，现在想想你完全是想保护我免受蜘蛛的伤害，伙计。我想我们三个正被我的魔法和彼得的狼性卷入一个包裹式的关系中。”他耸耸肩结束了发言。

克里斯用剃刀般锐利的目光慢慢地刺穿了彼得。

“这不是我们可以完全控制的事情，克里斯，”彼得平静地说。“这和……”他瞥了斯泰尔斯一眼，“跟我们说的不一样。更脆弱，更不稳定，也不太可能预防。”

克里斯能感觉到焦虑在积聚。

斯泰尔斯好奇地望着两人。

“你们在说什么？”他突然瞪大双眼。“哦，该死，这跟你们吵架有关吗？等等，我跟你们的争吵有关吗？”他充满疑惑地问到。

“彼得和我在争论你的安全问题。”克里斯慢条斯理地回答。

“具体是指，如果你完全融入我们的族群是否会更安全？”彼得插话：“但我们仨现在的联系和我们聊的不一样”他指着他们三个人说到。彼得停顿了一下，“我想，现在我们之间的无论这叫什么联系都是相互融合的结果。是魔法认为我们融合起来更好，而且它很鼓励这一点。”

“那么完全成为你族群的一部分不同之处在于……”

彼得回头看了看克里斯，他正紧紧地抓着沙发，但还是选择回答。

“因为这是一个有意识的选择而且是永久性的，你不能因为一些小原因离开或更换族群。我们会觉得彼此之间联结得更紧密。我们会陪你留在这或者我们走的时候带你一起。像家人，但更多。”

斯泰尔斯转身看着克里斯，脸上一片空白。

“而你不想让我加入。”他猜测到。

这正是克里斯想要避免的场景。

“斯泰尔斯，我愿意让你这一秒就加入我的族群，”他激动地说。“你是一个了不起的巫师，一个了不起的人。但是我的家人——”

“你的家人不属于你的族群。”斯泰尔斯争辩到，双颊因激动涨得通红。

“还还是有关系，”克里斯绝望地解释。“除非他们死了，否则他们对我们和与我们有关的任何人都是危险的。斯泰尔斯，这无关我是否想要你，因为我想。我真的，真的想。”他哽咽了一会儿。“其中关键是我能否承担起让你成为杀人犯靶子的责任。”

斯泰尔斯的脸又没有了表情。一阵沉默，然后他站了起来。

“我需要——”他把手插进头发。“我需要几分钟。”

克里斯和彼得看着他离开，听到门发出咔嗒一声。彼得叹了口气，克里斯回头看着他。

彼得举起一只手示意他镇定：“我当时不确定。我只是猜测，当斯泰尔斯想知道你为什么碰他的时候，我告诉他我认为原因可能是什么。我没有瞒着你，克里斯。”

克里斯看向别处，用手捋了捋自己的头发。

“我还没准备好，”他平静地但语气不稳地说。“上帝啊我们才来了一个月，彼得。”他用一只手揉了揉脸“发生——发生了什么？”

彼得慢慢走过去，小心翼翼地把一只手探到他丈夫背上。

“我觉得，”彼得轻缓地说，“我们逃亡了太长时间，这是我们第一次有机会喘口长气。我想，如果月亮对她的所有造物都施以恩惠，那么就是她把我们直直引向斯泰尔斯的禁区。”

克里斯靠向彼得的抚摸，他们在一起坐了几分钟，互相安慰。

一个小时后，斯泰尔斯洗完澡出来，在厨房发现他们正吃早饭。他坐下来搞了一碗麦片，开始吃起来。

终于，他边咀嚼边说：“我很抱歉一切发展到这个地步。显然你还没准备好，克里斯。”

克里斯和彼得抬头看着他，全神贯注地听他说话。

“所以，”斯泰尔斯继续说，“我不想强迫你做任何事情。你们在一起很长时间了——”

“那不是——”克里斯插话，但斯泰尔斯用眼神让他安静下来。

他坚定地说：“如果只有一半的人认为这是个好主意，我就不会加入。不管什么原因。”他迟疑了一会儿，“所以，我只想让你知道，我会答应你的。我愿意加入你们族群，前提是每个人都百分之百地处于族群中。”

克里斯能感觉到眼睛在燃烧。他想答应。他想说求求你了，我们现在就融为一体吧，我再也不想一天都听不到你和彼得傻乎乎的争吵，再也不想有一天不被你的魔力包围，加入我们的族群吧。

当这些话落在他的舌尖时，他脑海里浮现出这间小房子烧成平地的景象。虚幻的斯泰尔斯，到处都是枪声，虚幻的彼得，他再一次被破碎的联结完全摧毁。

“慢慢来，克里斯。”斯泰尔斯轻声呢喃。

克里斯点点头。他无话可说。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者尾注：  
> 1.嗨————我打算继续周五更新的安排，但是8月份对我来说太忙了，发帖绝对不是最重要的是。你知道什么是最重要的吗？把每一个臭虫子都送回它们该去的地方！
> 
> 另外，如果你在我刚发布这篇超级新鲜的文章后就阅读了，你应该知道我是第一次尝试链接脚注，所以在搞它的时候可能会出现一些操蛋事。（编辑:它完全由fucky构成。我刚把它拿出来。）
> 
> 同时，这也是一段情感戏。从字面上看，在这章里发生了什么？？这仅仅是一个自我放纵的借口，好让我自我满足张贴漂亮的太平洋国家公园的照片吗？？我甚至还没有说到重点？？？？有没有人到我家来制止一下我。  
> 打不开的图片x3  
> 2.顺便一提，那些照片的颜色没增强过。他们就是那么可荒谬。从那以后，我再也没见过如此愚蠢的饱和度，但操蛋的，那是一场日落秀。


	7. Chapter 7

斯泰尔斯总是说很多话，但他听到的更多。

他倾听周围植物的生活，倾听魔力贯穿的一切，倾听记忆里母亲的教导和父亲的忠告。

他们都说彼得和克里斯已经成为他生活中不可或缺的部分。

建立族群的想法爬上他的心头用双臂紧搂他，拥抱的感觉如此自然以至于他几乎没有注意到。

这就是为什么斯发现克里斯不确定自己是否属于他们族群的事实让斯泰尔斯如此伤心。

从逻辑上讲，斯泰尔斯能理解。克里斯托弗最大的恐惧是他会被长久地追捕。见鬼，克里斯最大的恐惧甚至已经朝斯泰尔斯身上开过几枪。让建立族群变成一个问题的唯一原因是克里斯把斯泰尔斯的安危放在了第一位。

然而，这并没有减少被拒绝的痛苦。

斯泰尔斯觉得每一次克里斯靠近他的时候就像一个长矛一样，一旦他意识到自己在做什么就退缩了。

外来者的窃窃私语还没停。外来者。他们有彼此，为什么会需要你？为什么会有人需要你，而不仅仅是你提供的服务？

斯泰尔斯试图重新集中精力。斯泰尔斯又检查了一下彼得身上逐步变黑的气息，叮嘱他早上喝两倍的药还要多喝水。

“为什么医生告诉你要做的第一件事总是喝水？”彼得抱怨。“‘多喝水’，就像我故意让自己脱水一样。”

“我不是医生，我是一个十九岁的巫师，”斯泰尔斯提醒他，“我告诉你要多喝水是因为如果你脱水了就会开始尿黑色的黏液。除了给你造成心理创伤，它还会像地狱一样燃烧。”

斯泰尔斯说得越多彼得的脸色越苍白。

“听巫医的话，亲爱的。”克里斯说着，斟满一杯水递给彼得，躲着他冲斯泰尔斯翻了个白眼。

斯泰尔斯尽其所能地回赠了最好的微笑，但他知道那笑多脆弱。克里斯目光闪烁，移开了视线。

彼得看着他们两个，希望自己能把肠子打结归咎于狼毒。他们都需要分散下注意力。

“我想——不，我需要蟹腿，”他突然大声宣布。“至少十六条蟹腿，还有大蒜黄油。”

斯泰尔斯的眼睛亮了起来，就连克里斯也显得很感兴趣。

“是啊，”斯泰尔斯说，双手叉腰。“是啊，伙计，听起来真不错。我们去拉普什吧，”他果断地说。“跳进车里雅各布，试着不要爱上任何婴儿。”

彼得的沾沾自喜戛然而止，他厌恶地皱起眉头。

“如果你要一直开《暮光之城》的玩笑我就不去了。”

“哦，得了吧，”斯泰尔斯狡黠地撒娇。“至少允许我讲五个暮光之城的笑话嘛！”

“一个暮光之城的笑话。”

“四个。”

“一个。”

“三个。”

“一个。”

“两个是我的底限。如果我得不到两个《暮光之城》笑话就没人能得到蟹腿。”

彼得叹了口气。“很好。两个《暮光之城》的笑话。请你明智地使用它们。”

克里斯试图保持沉默，因为他知道他们不太可能会遇到他的家人，但是……

斯泰尔斯一句话也没说，他递给克里斯另一根绳子以确保座位下能多备一把枪。

他们只开了四十分钟的车就到达了101。弯弯曲曲的森林道路突然让位给大海和近海岛屿组成的壮观景色。经过第一海滩时斯泰尔斯放慢车速，以穿越住宅区的速度行驶。

“那是学校吗？”克里斯问，他惊讶地看着远处那 幢盐蚀严重的建筑物。

“是的。”

“它离水好近。对孩子们来说一定很棒，要是我我肯定喜欢。”

“实际上这房子非常需要移动。很多建筑物都需要移动。”斯泰尔斯一边回答一边朝停船区开去。“你看到它离水有多近了吗？一个小小的海啸过来，它就会消失。气候变化对沿海社区的影响最大。”

斯泰尔斯焦虑不安地继续说：“而这里简直要完蛋。这里三面被国家公园包围另一边是海洋，他们不得不向国会请愿批准调迁一平方英里的土地，这样就可以搬去更高的海拔。他们花了50年的时间争取通过这项法案，但直到奥巴马上任才签署，最终获得用来保障安全的土地。”

斯泰尔斯深吸一口气。“关于这件事没有太多的说法。这不是那种用足够的资源进行大规模营销活动的行为。”他耸耸肩。“这只是又一个白人造成的糟糕局面，他们正在尽最大努力纠正。”

“‘这些白人很危险，’”彼得在后座喃喃自语。

斯泰尔斯赶紧换了个词。“‘野蛮人，野蛮人。’”

他们在码头停下来，彼得和克里斯在原地等斯泰尔斯，他正和一个相熟的渔夫交谈。斯泰尔斯拿着冷藏器回来，里面装满了慢吞吞移动的邓杰内斯螃蟹。

收好冷藏器，斯泰尔斯开车回到第一海滩，在办公室停下来买了一天通行证。

“等潮水退去你们得看看这棵树。”他说

克里斯看看四周环抱的树林，面无表情地说：“是啊，如果我们错过了看树的机会真是太遗憾了。”

斯泰尔斯笑着停在一条小溪边，然后拖着两人走过一条摇摇欲坠的浮木桥去海滩。斯泰尔斯和克里斯在岩石上吵来闹去，彼得皱起鼻子四处嗅闻。

“这不是真正的海滩。云又多又冷。哪里有闪闪发光的沙子？”他不满地问。

“他们不需要闪闪发光的沙子，他们有吸血鬼！”斯泰尔斯笑着说。彼得猛地转过头来盯着他，差点被一条干海带绊倒。

“我真不敢相信你在这上面浪费了一个笑话，”彼得喘着气，找回平衡。“斯泰尔斯，这也太唾手可得了。”

斯泰尔斯大笑。“你就是气自己给我抛了饵。快来！”

斯泰尔斯沿着海滩奔跑，他跑向海面，那里沙子更坚实。彼得和克里斯追赶着他，不知道他要去哪里。海滩上到处都是浮木，但是——

哦。

斯泰尔斯最先到达终点——那棵树，他俩在一起对比的场景触目惊心。大约25英尺高，宽度同样，树根朝南，树干则朝北伸展缓缓地向下垂坠。

两人走过去时斯泰尔斯已经爬到树上盘腿坐好低头看着他们了。

“树。”他戏剧性地说。

“真他妈的是树。”克里斯哑口无言只能表示赞同。

他们沿着宽阔的树干爬上树根环顾四周，克里斯忍不住想，视角上的简单改变怎么会让一切变得如此清晰。

克里斯知道世界上到处都是大树，他们坐着的这棵甚至不是最大的。但是，看到它在光裸的海滩上伸出的巨大枝杈依然会让你感叹这些古老的庞然大物居然如此真实。

相比之下我们的存在是多么渺小短暂，但尽管我们只是短暂存在却有能力造成巨大的伤害。

这棵树一生中看到了什么？这棵树被闪电击中了多少次或者被风折断了多少次？但他仍然继续成长地宛如童话。

 

克里斯看着斯泰尔斯，他正躺在树干上，双手放在脑后闭着眼睛。彼得蹲下去一点，寻找小石子丢斯泰尔斯。每次成功让斯泰尔斯不得不皱起脸来挥开石子，他都咧嘴一笑。但斯泰尔斯没有睁开眼睛。

风暴来袭，大火肆虐，它们继续生长，尝试任何事但绝不认输。

克里斯不会认输。

突然，所有包围斯泰尔斯的小石子都飞到空中向彼得扑去，彼得向后爬去——然后从树上掉了下来。

“他妈的！”他们都听见他在下面的沙地上大喊。

“我们是什么？狼人，不是咒骂人*！”斯泰尔斯笑着回答。【*Werewolf和swear wolf谐音】

“这算第二个笑话!”

“什么！！这不是暮光之城梗！这是我们在树荫里做的事！”

“算上！！”

彼得和斯泰尔斯一路争论着回到车上，直到克里斯挤进他们中间用胳膊搂住两人的腰把他们拉进车里才停下。

斯泰尔斯睁大眼睛盯着克里斯侧脸，嘴巴张得大大的。克里斯靠过来蹭了蹭他的脸颊，从口袋里掏出钥匙。

“我来开车。我不想你把我们从悬崖上甩下去，鉴于你忙着争论吸血鬼电影笑话是否还有交易余地。”

斯泰尔斯哑口无言地点了点头，当他们走到吉普车跟前时他爬到了副驾驶上。

 

————————————————————————————————

那天晚上吃完蟹脚大餐后彼得又去跑步了。而克里斯选择和斯泰尔斯谈谈。

“你的回答仍然是肯定的吗？”克里斯问，等待答案时他甚至无法直视斯泰尔斯。

“是的。”

克里斯叹了一口气也可以说是松了一口气，最终接受了。他抬头看着那双琥珀色的眼睛。

“我想要你加入我们的族群。”

斯泰尔斯看起来很小心翼翼，想到男孩这样都是因自己而起克里斯自责地快要死亡。

“你确定吗？这——这不像是什么可以撤回的东西——”

“我确定，斯泰尔斯。你是对的，这不是可以撤回的东西。你决定了吗？”

斯泰尔斯用力地点头。

“是的，我确定。”

“好吧。”

“好吧。”

“……我现在是你们族群的一部分了吗？”

克里斯低声笑起来，伸手去摸斯泰尔斯胳膊。在接触的瞬间，他身上的愉悦冲击波般击中了男孩。

“我认为彼得会对这里发生的事情有一些补充，但就我而言，是的，你是我们的了。”

斯泰尔斯微微一笑，但咬了咬嘴唇，脸上的谨慎依然很明显。

“你这样做是因为彼得吗？”他终于脱口而出。

克里斯僵住了，好像有人用赶牛棒戳了他一下。

他闪过无数种情绪，其中一半是内疚。他控制住自己，坚定地说：“不。是我想要你，斯泰尔斯。”

斯泰尔斯半张着嘴。

克里斯说这话时信心十足以至于他的气息都被感染了——这种变化标志着一个人内心的永久转变。斯泰尔斯简直不敢相信。他的一生中仅仅经历了三次这样的变化——父亲去世后他母亲发生了这样的变化，在别人婚礼上经历了两次。

斯泰尔斯试图用微弱的戏谑来掩盖他的震惊：“你不能说这种话，克里斯，我可能会想歪。”

“我不认为你想歪了，”克里斯说，继续坚定地看着斯泰尔斯，“但那个话题可能应该在彼得在场的时候谈。”

斯泰尔斯还盯着克里斯托弗的气息，意识到克里斯是完全认真的，斯泰尔斯脑子乱成浆糊了。彼得回到屋里时斯泰尔斯还张着嘴，彼得手里抓着衬衫下摆，像篮子一样。

“我又碰到克莱尔了，我发誓她是专门来找我的。她给了我一吨重的蓝鸡蛋，然后不停地唠叨着她的公鸡有多大以至于母鸡们都——”

彼得感受到房间里古怪的气氛，停止了说话。

“……这里一切都好吗？”

“斯泰尔斯要加入我们的族群。”克里斯简简单单地说。

彼得兴奋得差点松开衬衫下摆，还好他及时想起里面装满了鸡蛋。

“啊，该死，”他咕哝着走到工作台上的篮子前，把鸡蛋放进去准备清洗。他很清楚这主要是克里斯和斯泰尔斯之间的事，尽管他是族群的阿尔法。毕竟，他已经坚定地表明了立场。

“你们两个……谈过了吗？”彼得倒空衬衫后问到。

“是啊，”斯泰尔斯回答，声音和目光都有点缥缈，他把视线落在彼得身上。“可是——”斯泰尔斯又瞥了克里斯一眼，“我想也需要和你谈谈？”他听起来像个迷路的人，不幸的是彼得找不到他。彼得好奇地看着克里斯。

克里斯有点尴尬地动了动。

“可能有一种影射，或者说是暗示——”

“暗示？看在上帝的份上！”彼得恼怒地说。“你认为现在问他是否愿意和我们约会的好吗？”

“我没有提出来，确切地说——”克里斯抗议道。

“哦，天哪，你们俩都想和我上床？？”斯泰尔斯喊道，嘴巴张着。

“让我们明确一件事，”彼得坚定地说。“我们不只是想和你上床。我们想让你融入我们的生活，斯泰尔斯，在任何你能想到的方面。如果你仅仅作为族群成员，棒极了。但如果你想尝试爱情——”

“是的，”斯泰尔斯脱口而出。“哦，我的上帝，是的，是的。等等，这是否会改变我加入族群的事实？”

“不，”彼得摇着头说。“如果你想加入族群这绝对有你的一席之地，不管其他事情会如何发展。”

“好吧。”斯泰尔斯深吸一口气。“好吧。我们要——正式加入族群需要做什么？”

“咬一口。我需要咬破皮肤，但它不会改变你的任何东西，它应该会很快愈合。”

克里斯看到斯泰尔斯被“咬”这个词吓得脸色发白，便伸出手来握住他的，轻抚他手腕。

“真的很快。就疼一会儿，我的伤口在十五分钟内就完全愈合了。”他举起自己的手腕，露出没有瑕疵的皮肤。

“那我们——”克里斯用另一根手指顺着他的血管滑过皮肤，斯泰尔斯声音瞬间嘶哑。男孩清了清嗓子，故意不去看克里斯和彼得脸上得意的表情。“我们就在这儿咬吧，坐桌子旁边，免得血流得到处都是。”

克里斯和彼得几乎没有说一句话就设法让斯泰尔斯坐到克里斯膝盖上，后者还紧紧地搂着他的腰。斯泰尔斯的一只手拿着一条毛巾，彼得则拉过另一只手把它拉得离自己更近，然后深深嗅闻。

“彼得，他不是一瓶红酒。”克里斯冷冷地说。

“嗯，不，”彼得同意了。“但他闻起来更诱人。”

斯泰尔斯在克里斯膝盖上不耐烦地扭动，作为回应克里斯紧紧地抓着他。

“你需要保持镇静，甜心，”他在斯泰尔斯耳边低声说。

“我们就直接这么做吗？”他问道。“我不擅长处理期待。”他明显在胡言乱语。

“生命中有些最美好的东西只在等待之后到来，”彼得说，脸上的表情让人毫不怀疑他说的是什么。斯泰尔斯难以置信地盯着他。

“除非你赶快咬我，否则没什么会来，也不会走。”

彼得笑了笑，然后张嘴咬下去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者尾注：
> 
> 1.我想这个故事快要行到尾声了，大概还有两章完结。
> 
> 2.搬到更高地方时你应该考虑捐赠些东西。在海啸发生时，警报器仍然只能给学校5到6分钟撤离到安全地带。如果那样的话，整个低地村都完蛋了，但是如果学校被淹没，那么一代人都被杀死了。  
> 打不开的图片x1
> 
> 我拍这张照片的时候正站在水里。蓝色屋顶的是学校。这事就是离我们这么近。甚至不需要大海啸，一个小海啸就足以摧毁建筑，伤害孩子们。  
> 打不开的图片x1
> 
> 这棵树。不知何故，我没有一张图片有尺寸参考，但相信我，它超级大的。  
> 打不开的图片x1
> 
> 从第一海滩到詹姆斯岛的码头。  
> 打不开的图片x1
> 
> 这里有那么多浮木，人们总是在建造小堡垒。这是免费的房地产。  
> 打不开的图片x1
> 
> 曾经是晴天!  
> 打不开的图片x1
> 
> 但大多数时候都是这样。操蛋的天气。


	8. Chapter 8

在族群之咬和斯泰尔斯魔法的综合作用下，斯泰尔斯的手腕在大约10分钟后就痊愈了，不过这仍然让他精疲力尽。

“我们能——”斯泰尔斯打了个哈欠。“我们能再睡一起吗？不是那个意思的一起——至少现在还不是，而是一起睡——一起躺着睡觉？”

彼得和克里斯互相瞥了一眼，对他重复的昏昏欲睡的话感到好笑。

“绝对的，甜心。”彼得一边回答，一边轻松地从克里斯的膝盖上抱起他。

“哦，妈的，太好了，公主抱。”斯泰尔斯说，头靠在彼得肩膀上。“族群什么的太棒了。”

克里斯率先走进他和彼得的房间，他们的床比斯泰尔斯的大。他拉开被子，彼得把男孩放下。斯泰尔斯立刻蜷缩起来，做了个鬼脸，蠕动着背部。

“不穿裤子。”他咕哝。

他解开纽扣然后扭动身体，用力推牛仔裤直到裤子低到可以被踢开。说实话，从表面上看这比站起来脱裤子还累。

彼得和克里斯默默地嘲笑着他们的新成员，很快又把他夹在中间，就像以前一样。他们蜷缩在一起睡着了，温暖的联结抚慰着他们进入愉快的梦境。

——————————————————————————

接下来一周是斯泰尔斯实验周，他在实验中研究了族群对魔法的影响。

他为即将到来的秋天做了一小批野人感冒药，发现它展现出一种以前从未表现出的效力。

花园很茂盛，西红柿藤上有很多成熟的果实，斯泰尔斯能用这些红果做一大壶意大利面酱和几罐萨尔萨酱。

附子草的情况也有所好转，在7月第一周结束的时候，它提前迎来了第二次冬眠周期，这一如既往地掏空了斯泰尔斯。

“最后一次将会是最糟糕的，但我们应该能在第一片花出现后马上使用它。”他一边说一边躺在另外两人之间迷迷糊糊地翻一本关于命理学的书。

现在是他们仨的床了。从被咬的那天晚上起，斯泰尔斯再也没回自己房间睡过觉。

关于这点没人抱怨，近距离接触帮助他更快的渡过了两天的冬眠期。第三天一大早，斯泰尔斯就醒了，他看到一株刚长出来的幼苗。

洗澡时斯泰尔斯开心地对菲利普小声唱歌，他一边擦干身体一边花点时间想弄明白为什么百合花表现得如此不配合。就在这时，他注意到菲利普身后的墙上贴着克里斯父亲的照片，上面画着一个大大的红色叉。

皮特和克里斯在厨房听到斯泰尔斯大喊：“彼得，我不接受坐在杰拉德旁边拉屎！！如果你想训练菲利普，换个方法！”

斯泰尔斯走进厨房，发现另外两个人正在往野餐篮子里装东西。

“我们要向你求爱。”彼得坚定地说。

“向我求爱？”

“向你求爱。”克里斯确认道。

“我能向你们求爱吗？”斯泰尔斯问道，脸上露出狡黠的笑容。

“我是一个非常难伺候的人，如果你不这样做我会非常生气。”彼得回答。

“我不需要被追求，但我不会拒绝。”克里斯耸了耸肩。

斯泰尔斯解释说：“那么，要想让这一切变得公平唯一的办法就是你们俩也互相求爱。”

“克里斯托弗一直在被我追求，通过我出奇英俊的外表。”彼得轻松地说。

克里斯翻了翻眼睛：“我最初是用一元菜单上的汉堡和保险信息向彼得求婚的，我想我能搞定野餐求婚。”

他们走到一条小溪边，把毯子铺在河岸上野餐篮放在毯子上。过了一会儿，斯泰尔斯脱了鞋，脚浸在水里，边走边寻找最平坦的岩石。

“我要建造你们所见过的最好的石冢，”斯泰尔斯宣布。“你们会对我的堆石头技术印象深刻，你们不会知道是什么击中了你们的心。帮我找石头！”

他回头看了看彼得和克里斯，他俩显然不愿意和他一起浸在冰水中。斯泰尔斯挑起眉毛。

“谁帮我找到最平坦的岩石谁就获得第一个吻。”

鞋子和袜子脱得飞快，克里斯的裤子几乎还没挽过脚踝大家就都下水了。

斯泰尔斯傻笑着继续寻找。他发现了一些很好的基岩，又大又光滑。他找了个堆放东西的好地方，开始工作。

彼得和克里斯给他带去一块又一块石头，急切地比较和嘲笑对方的礼物。彼得想通过踢几脚来阻挡克里斯，克里斯巧妙地躲开了并设法让他的好石头先到达斯泰尔斯手中。

斯泰尔斯最终在他们三人之间建了一个大小适中的石冢，结实而稳定，每一层之间都编织着一种幸福的咒语。斯泰尔斯满意地笑了笑，回到毯子旁。

皮特和克里斯正坐在毯子上擦脚，斯泰尔斯双手叉腰宣布：“克里斯赢了，但这只是因为彼得作弊被发现。”

“骗子永远不会成功。”克里斯用最烦人的声音说。

“坏骗子永远不会成功。”斯泰尔斯纠正道。“如果他没被抓住可能会赢。欺骗是没有人喜欢的策略。”

彼得咧嘴一笑，孩子气地向克里斯吐舌头，但克里斯只是呻吟。

他摇着头说：“我简直不敢相信我和两个堕落的人在一起。”

“我能，”斯泰尔斯说。“你内心是个叛逆者，不要否认。”

“被你发现了。”克里斯无情地回答。“我是一个真正的无政府主义者。我听说这类型最近很性感。我现在可以去领我的奖金了吗？”

“是的！”彼得说。“他越早得到第一吻，我就越早得到第二吻。”

克里斯坐在毯子上，满怀期待地看着斯泰尔斯。斯泰尔斯咧嘴一笑，坐到克里斯托弗的膝盖上，双膝跪在他的臀部两侧。

克里斯的呼吸立刻加快了，他的嘴唇急切地凑近斯泰尔斯，轻柔但完全地贴合男孩的嘴唇。他的手摸到斯泰尔斯的腰，斯泰尔斯放松身体靠在克里斯肩膀上。仅仅过了一会儿他的嘴唇就开始运动，轻轻分开鼓励克里斯加深亲吻。

克里斯急切地回应着，把斯泰尔斯的下唇咬在唇间用舌头舔舐。斯泰尔斯气喘吁吁地换气，他把一只手绕到克里斯脖子后面，手指缠绕着他最底部的头发。

那是一个缓慢的吻。一个邀请函，一个彼此认识的机会，但它很快就朝着更深入的方向发展。当克里斯的牙齿蹭到斯泰尔斯舌头上时，斯泰尔斯的手本能地收紧了克里斯的头发，让他发出了一点呻吟。斯泰尔斯咧嘴一笑，再次收紧了他的手。

克里斯结束了亲吻，喘着粗气缩回来。

“如果你想要的是初吻而不是初夜，就不要这样做。”

斯泰尔斯调皮地笑了笑，向旁边瞥了一眼，彼得正盯着他们看。他靠了过去，但仍然坐在克里斯的腿上，彼得在半空中抓住了他。

彼得的吻完全不同。更坚硬更尖锐，更火热更辛辣。这个吻不是邀请也不是对话，它像追逐中突然抓住你的大手，带你从这场冒险奔向下一场。

光滑的舌头和锋利的尖牙一会儿吮吸，一会儿咬人。彼得的手在斯泰尔斯的脑袋和肩膀上漫游，把他摆弄到自己喜欢的角度——直到斯泰尔斯发现了他喜欢的姿势。

当斯泰尔斯终于恢复呼吸时，彼得难得地露出了温柔的微笑。那种内里黏糊糊的东西和脆弱的幸福感更适合暴露出来。斯泰尔斯想向前倾身把自己的幸福吻进去，可是彼得的微笑突然变成痛苦扭曲，他弯下腰来。

“彼得? ”克里斯惊恐地大喊。

“没事的，没事的，马上就好了。”彼得用手捂住肚子，绞着嗓子说。

斯泰尔斯眼睛里闪烁着直勾勾的怀疑。

“你经常这样抽痛，是吗？”他从克里斯托弗的腿上爬下来，蹲在彼得面前问。

彼得整个人都被疼痛束缚甚至没机会因为被抓现行而沮丧，他轻蔑地挥了挥手，试图挣脱疼痛喘口气。

“该死的，彼得。”斯泰尔斯轻声咒骂。他把两只手放在彼得脸两边，用大拇指抚摸彼得的颧骨。彼得几乎是立刻叹出一口气，抽痛的症状停止了。

斯泰尔斯在原地又呆了一会儿，闭着眼睛，然后他抽回手交错抱在胸前摇晃。

“你症状加重的时候应该告诉我！”斯泰尔斯气急败坏地提醒他。“如果你不帮我忙，我也帮不了你！”

“我没想隐瞒，”彼得辩解道。“我们有很多事要做，比如适应新的族群联结。”

“即使我花一分钟去研制能真的杀了你的毒药，族群联结还是在那儿不会变！”

“对不起——”

“孩子们，”克里斯打断道，声音有些严厉。“也许我们应该在彼得接受完治疗后在家里继续这个争论？”

彼得和斯泰尔斯对克里斯给他们起的新绰号皱眉，但还是站起来，开始收拾野餐的东西。

现在他们知道实情了，自然而然地，斯泰尔斯和克里斯注意到彼得移动速度比以前慢得多，在回去的途中他甚至被树根绊倒了一次。

三人一进屋子斯泰尔斯就指着沙发对彼得说：“你，坐下，我要去穿我的巫医裤子。”

“我都不知道你有巫医裤子；穿着舒服吗？ ”彼得调侃。

“它们是隐喻性的。”斯蒂尔斯一边翻书架一边说。

“用比喻做裤子，你一定是个裁缝。”

“坐那儿。”

彼得浮夸地叹了口气，但还是坐到沙发上看着斯泰尔斯在起居室里干活。

“对不起，我毁了我们的约会。”过了一会儿，他平静地说。

斯泰尔斯抬头看着他，眉头紧锁。

“你没有破坏我们的约会。我们的约会超级棒。”他皱着眉头浏览标签，然后叹了口气。“你知道我不是生你的气，对吧？我很难过，我没有注意到你的症状恶化，我也很难过，你没有告诉我你更不舒服了，但我没有生你的气。”

彼得在沙发上点点头，看上去放松了一些。

“…我真的没有瞒你，”他最终补充道。“我只是觉得还没有糟糕到需要告诉你。”

斯泰尔斯合上参考书，直直回视彼得，他的目光炯炯有神。

“彼得，无论多小的痛苦都不是你应受的。”

克里斯忙着收拾野餐的东西，他回到客厅时斯泰尔斯正站在彼得面前，从一个小瓶里倒了些东西进一杯牛奶。他用一种克里斯听不懂的语言念叨着什么，玻璃短暂的结了会儿霜。

然后斯泰尔斯把它举到彼得面前，说：“这尝起来会比你平时喝的稍微好一点，但它同样会暂时降低你的自制力。就像喝了三杯酒，基本上。”

彼得拿起玻璃杯闻了闻，而克里斯朝斯泰尔斯挑起眉毛。

“就像三杯酒，嗯？”

彼得抬头看着斯泰尔斯的脸，咧嘴一笑。

“19岁的美国公民斯特林斯基，你是说你有喝酒的经验吗？”他假装斥责道，“淘气！”

斯泰尔斯翻了个白眼。

“是啊，你们两个最好希望我是个捣蛋鬼，”他笑着说。“把药喝了，书呆子。”

彼得做了个鬼脸，一口把牛奶/症状抑制剂吞下去然后把杯子还给斯泰尔斯。副作用一秒出现，彼得盯着克里斯和斯泰尔斯，试图靠近两人。

斯泰尔斯上前一步，觉得很有趣。

“他不经常喝酒。不是经常能遇见这种功效的附子草，在六个月的时间里你不得不让他坐在——好吧，这种情况并不经常发生，”克里斯解释说。“可是他每次都——”

“靠近点。”彼得要求，把他们俩一起往前拽。

“——他会变成一个软绵绵的小婊子。”克里斯干巴巴地说。

“我病了，”彼得宣布。“我需要族群联结才能好起来！我要——”他看着仍然站着的斯泰尔斯，把他拉到沙发上，坐在他旁边。他非常严肃地看着男孩。“我必须被拥抱，否则我会死的。”

彼得把脸在斯泰尔斯的脸上蹭来蹭去，直到斯泰尔斯脸被胡茬磨得通红，然后彼得对克里斯做了同样的事。他瘫到另外两人身上，一条腿卡在克里斯的腿下，一只手握着斯泰尔斯的脚踝。彼得把他们都搅进这团乱麻，然后闭上眼睛高兴地吐出口气。只要他们俩有一个乱动，他就咆哮。

斯泰尔斯慢慢地用手指梳理着彼得的头发，克里斯抚摸着他的小腿，他们坐在安静的房间里，彼得的胸口发出低沉的呼噜声。

过了一会儿，克里斯问道：“这种新药需要常态化服用吗？”

斯泰尔斯摇了摇头。

“这只是一个让他对付到明天早上的权宜之计，到时候他就可以开始增加其他东西的摄入量了。”

“太糟糕了。”彼得在他们的膝盖上咕哝。

斯泰尔斯扬起嘴角。

“等你好点了，我们可以给你开瓶威士忌。我保证你不会想一直用这玩意儿。`严重便秘`都不足以准确描述其副作用。”

彼得眉头皱得更紧，继续闭着眼睛一言不发地嘟囔。他的呼吸终于平稳下来，轻微的鼾声逃逸出来，证明他已陷入梦乡。

“我以前告诉他他打鼾，但他从来不信，”克里斯平静地说。“我很高兴现在又有了一个证人。”

斯泰尔斯无声地笑了，尽量不吵醒彼得，但他低头看彼得时脸上的笑容又逐渐消失。

“从现在开始情况只会越来越糟。”他严肃地看着克里斯说。

克里斯举起一只手扶着斯泰尔斯的肩膀把他拉近，这样他们可以更用力地靠在一起。

他在斯泰尔斯头上吻了一下。

“我们会没事的，斯泰尔斯。我们一直都没事。现在有了你，我们就更好了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者尾注：  
> 还剩一章啦啦啦啦
> 
> 凯恩斯到处都是我的朋友。   
> 打不开的图片x2
> 
> 这是千万溪流中的一条，它们让洪水在这里泛滥成灾。  
> 打不开的图片x2


	9. Chapter 9

第九章

当斯泰尔斯感到第三个也是最后一个冬眠周期临近时，他如释重负。

彼得黑眼圈越来越严重，他总在低烧。保持进食量的难度越来越大，这让他的体重缓慢却稳定地下降。

他如此痛苦，甚至不再为了获得宠溺而炫耀自己的不适。斯泰尔斯和克里斯神情肃穆。他们制定了一个时间表用以确保他们中总有一个人陪在彼得身边。

因此，本该恼人的地心引力和随之而来的行走疲倦反而给斯泰尔斯带来了不小的安慰。

“这次大概三天。”斯泰尔斯在黑暗中对克里斯低声说，他往彼得身上添了一条毛毯，这位病患正在发抖。“我大部分时候会很嗜睡，像前两次一样。彼得还需要你多加注意。很抱歉，这次我帮不上什么忙。”

斯泰尔斯用手摸摸彼得的额头，迅速地检查了他的气息。黑暗遍布四肢，向中心逐渐加深。那味道使斯泰尔斯作呕。

忽然，斯泰尔斯感觉到克里斯的手穿过彼得把他往前拉了拉，他吃了一惊。

“别为我担心，”克里斯安慰到，在斯泰尔斯额头上落下一个吻。“别说什么你不能帮忙。亲爱的，种植附子草相关的所有事都是你做的，对吧。”

斯泰尔斯抬起头凑近克里斯，不断靠近，留下一个缠绵的吻。他们的呼吸短暂交汇，然后斯泰尔斯在彼得另一边躺好，伸出手来和彼得交握，躯体相依。过了一会儿，他进入轻柔的梦乡。

克里斯醒着躺了一会儿，不知道接下来几天会发生什么。

——————————————————————————————

日子在无尽的睡眠中缓缓流逝。斯泰尔斯大部分时间都在睡觉，彼得的症状则轻一些。

“你确定他没有昏迷？”彼得在斯泰尔斯旁边聒噪，伸手轻轻捅了捅他。

“别动，”克里斯斥责着把彼得手挥开。“他需要睡眠。他说这次疲惫会持续三天，所以他今天、明天和星期四的大部分时间都要睡觉。等他醒来以后就把花剪下来给你用。”

彼得皱起眉头。

“他看起来那么……安静。前两次他脸色也这么苍白吗？”

克里斯抿起嘴唇，不安地看着斯泰尔斯。

“他说这一次是最糟糕的……”

斯泰尔斯继续沉睡，丝毫没有意识到族人的担忧。

没过多久，彼得又睡着了。克里斯有点焦躁不安，他不敢走得太远，但也不想焦躁地坐着。最后他走进浴室，一边冲洗淋浴间一边给菲利普额外提供了一点蒸汽。

当他完成时仔细地看了看那株植物。

“…你会辨认出杰勒德的，对吧。”

菲利普没有回答。

克里斯对自己摇摇头，关掉淋浴器好让蒸汽在冷却霉变前散去。

他的两个病号都短暂地醒过来吃晚饭(喝汤)然后很快又昏昏沉沉地回归睡眠。

第二天同样的事情重复，直到早上十点左右克莱尔来敲门。

克里斯渠道屋外外面，没有邀请克莱尔进来，他用手指压住自己嘴唇然后低声和她低声交谈，这能照顾到彼得灵敏的听力。

“他们都病了，克莱尔，你的拜访恐怕要等推迟一阵了。”他用疲惫的语气道歉。

“哦,不！”克莱尔沮丧地说。“你知道，蛋花汤是一种极好的治疗方法。我肯定斯泰尔斯的花园里有葱——”

“是的，”克里斯表示赞同，他迫不及待地想回到他的男孩们身边。“我一定会做一些的。”

克莱尔还想说些别的事情(可能是关于生病时鸡蛋的营养价值)，克里斯万分努力地试图回到小屋去。突然他听到屋里传来一阵大喊。

克里斯吓了一跳，不安瞬间涌上他心头，他跑进屋，前门都没来得及关。

克里斯冲进三人的卧室，看见斯泰尔斯笔直地坐在床上。彼得趴在他旁边。

“我的警戒线，”斯泰尔斯说。“有人穿过了北方的警戒线。有三个人，有些魔法，但不是——”彼得设法坐起来，斯泰尔斯稍微摇晃了一下。“他们身上没有魔力，魔力跟着他们。”

克里斯听到一声喘息，他转过身来看到克莱尔站在门口手捂着嘴，样子吓得不轻。

就在克里斯要冲她怒吼出来时，斯泰尔斯结结巴巴地对她说。

“克莱尔，通知每一个人。那些人，无论是谁，他们感觉像是——”。他看起来好像无法准确描述自己的感受，“就像以前一样。就像以前一样通知每个人。”

克莱尔一眨眼的功夫就消失在小屋门口，彼得和斯泰尔斯挣扎着从床上爬起来，克里斯急匆匆地走过去制止。

“别！”克里斯喊道。“你们两个都不应该现在就起来！”

“我得去看看警戒线。”斯泰尔斯说。

“你得休息。”克里斯强调。“还有你。”他指责彼得，彼得甚至还没能站起来。“你离死不远了，字面意思，回床上去。”

彼得发出嗬嗬的低吼，然后变成了咳嗽，他咳得如此用力几乎足以把自己撞倒在床上。

“我只是累，克里斯，”斯泰尔斯说。“我不是生病。我必须——”他左右摇晃着试图穿上裤子，克里斯不得不搀住他。

“斯泰尔斯，你几乎站不起来。”克里斯恼怒地说。“我可以去看看。”

“没有。不不不，你不能去。”

斯泰尔斯看起来很疯狂，拼命想阻止克里斯离开。克里斯困惑地皱起眉头，但还没等他开口，斯泰尔斯又说了一遍：“跟以前一样。那时他们杀了我妈妈，克里斯。他们像是——”斯泰尔斯停下来，大张着嘴，眼睛看着别人看不到的东西。

“他们像是——”他再次重复，脸色苍白，声音缥缈。斯泰尔斯双眼迅速重聚焦点：“我觉得是你的家人。”

——————————————————————————————

三十秒后，克里斯带着枪走出了屋子。

彼得快要疯了，但没有别人的帮助他连下床走几步都做不到，而斯泰尔斯这时候也没有足够的精力帮他。

“妈的。”彼得狂暴地嘶吼，斯泰尔斯继续踉踉跄跄地穿他的衣服。

临走之前，他回头看了看彼得，说：“窗台上有符文。如果克里斯和我十五分钟后还没回来，割破手指把血压到符文上。”

“这有用吗？”彼得质疑到。

“我们是族群，”斯泰尔斯说。他努力弯腰却不摔倒地去亲吻彼得的嘴唇。“我他妈的希望它能起效。”

一听到前门关上的声音彼得就朝窗外望去，他看到斯泰尔斯摇摇晃晃地穿过空地，朝着和克里斯一样的方向走去。

他又坐了一小会儿，希望自己的肾上腺素能让他保持十五分钟的清醒。

————————————————————————————

斯泰尔斯发现克里斯躲在北边的树林边境里，纹丝不动，像一尊雕像，蜷缩着等待着。克里斯举起一只手，没有回头，斯泰尔斯站住脚，不知道他能感觉到什么。

过了一会儿，他也听到了动静。一片寂静里灌木丛中噼啪作响的脚步声。克里斯站在那里，手枪指着声音的方向。

率先出现的是一个戴红帽子的男人，杰拉德和凯特紧跟其后，虽然他们看到克里斯了，但领头那个男人一站住他们也跟着停止了移动。

一股愤怒的浪潮席卷了斯泰尔斯。

上次斯泰尔斯看到那个戴红帽子的男人还是他苦苦证明那男人的陷阱杀死了他母亲的时候。

斯泰尔斯默默地呼唤了黑莓藤蔓。

带着尖刺的长藤蔓飞速穿过灌木丛，腾空竖起准备抓住前面的怪物。

它们最先抓住那个戴红帽子的人，把他的手脚捆在一起并紧紧地扼住他喉咙不让他哭出来。

接下来是凯特和杰拉德，但藤蔓一碰到他们的皮肤就变黑枯萎，死在了众人眼前。斯泰尔斯震惊地看着死亡沿着藤蔓蔓延，穿越森林。当死亡到达根部，完全地杀死了黑莓藤时，斯泰尔斯感觉自己的身体无法呼吸。

一闪而过的金光引起了他的注意。

他们戴着由另一位魔术师制作的垂饰。

克里斯仍然拿着枪瞄准他的父亲，他还没来得及张嘴，杰拉德就把头转向斯泰尔斯说话了。

“哦，谢谢。”他看向那个戴红帽子的人。“谢谢你的帮助，卡尔，但我想从这里开始我们就不需要你帮忙了。凯特？”

凯特瞬间举枪射击，一秒钟后卡尔的脑袋中了一颗子弹。

斯泰尔斯站在那里，无法中震惊中挣脱。

克里斯立即把枪对准凯特。

“把枪放下，凯特。”

“或者怎样？”她哼了一声。“你在压力下瞄准的历史表现可不是很好，克里斯。我不觉得现在你还能依赖你的魔法小男孩。他看起来一阵风他吹跑，不是吗？”

凯特瞄准距离斯泰尔斯头几英寸远的地方再次射击，男孩害怕地绊倒了。

这一次克里斯立即还击，但子弹还没射到她身上就燃起火焰。

杰拉德呵呵地笑了。

“太精彩了，只要施加适当的压力，你们这种人身上能产生多么异常的可憎之物啊。”

斯泰尔斯几欲作呕，想着附近的魔法使用者，想着阿金特家的人可能对他们做了什么。

“好了，”杰拉德拍拍手。“既然我们已经知道你的枪和宠物没用了，为什么我们不到一个更友好的环境里去继续这件事呢？”

斯泰尔斯和克里斯对视一眼，斯泰尔斯的一只膝盖软了下来。克里斯冲过去抓住他，扶着他站起来。他一只胳膊搂着斯泰尔斯的腰，没有回头地向空地走去。

斯泰尔斯希望克莱尔把他的警告传出去了。

他们沉默着穿过树林，死神紧跟其后。斯泰尔斯的思维疯狂运转，在风险和回报之间权衡。他们刚一离开树林，斯泰尔斯就朝房子大喊：“启动符文！彼得！符文！！”

半拍的寂静，接着，小屋以一种能感觉但看不见的方式被魔力充盈，开始嗡嗡作响。

斯泰尔斯立刻瘫软下去，魔力从他身上流出来汇入小屋的保护阵中。克里斯抓着他，两人都跪了下来。

“他安全了，”斯泰尔斯含糊地对克里斯说。“守护会让你通过。你得进屋去，克里斯。”

克里斯紧紧地抓住他，不肯放手。

杰拉德饶有兴趣地抬头看了看房子。

“哦，这把戏倒是有趣。你的杂种狗还活着吗？”他问道。“很好，我希望我们来得不算迟。我需要点他的东西，你看。”

他慢慢地弯着腰走近克里斯和斯泰尔斯。

“我的健康状况每况愈下。我需要他咬我一口。”

克里斯难以置信地看着他。

“什么？”杰拉德说。“在你父亲需要帮助的时候，你没有任何言语支持吗？这里就是终点了。你懂吧，我的癌症。狼咬是我最后的选择了。”

“不，”克里斯啐了一口。“这不是。彼得不会咬你的。”

杰拉德拿出一小管粉末。

“如果我给他活着的机会，他会的。”他朝凯特和她的枪点点头。

斯泰尔斯瞥了克里斯一眼，男人脸上的仇恨和怀疑一目了然。在他身后，树林里的动静引起了斯泰尔斯的注意。

森林里的生灵没有疏散。

“你该死的信条说如果被咬了就得自杀！”克里斯怒吼。

“别用这种语气和我说话！”杰拉德严厉地说。“规则是为需要规则的猎人制定的。那些不能自我控制的猎人。你真的认为我会变成一只没脑子的野兽吗？我？”

树林里的动静越来越近，斯泰尔斯开始惊慌起来。是谁？他们离树林的边缘很近，如果杰拉德和凯特看到他们的话——

“你——”克里斯开口，但杰拉德轻蔑一笑打断了他的话。

“我不会浪费时间和白痴争论。”他掏出自己的枪，对准斯泰尔斯。“带我们进屋。你有三个数的时间站起来，否则我就开枪打死你。一，二——”

可怕的吼声震动了周围的树木，吓了凯特、杰拉德和克里斯一跳。然而，斯泰尔斯终于意识到树林里的是谁。他笑了。

四只生物从树林中冲出，他们身高在八到十英尺之间，浑身是都是愤怒膨胀的毛发。凯特和杰拉德立即开始射击，但那些生物的速度太快了。

最左边的那个家伙靠近了凯特，两只手抓住她的头灵巧地扭动着把它扯了下来。她还没来得及尖叫，生命就结束了。

紧接着个子最高的大脚怪移动到杰拉德身边，抓住他的胳膊折断成两半，老男人在断肢上摇摆。他尖叫起来，但声音与大脚怪的吼声相比简直是小巫见大巫，大脚怪抓起杰拉德扔在一边的枪，然后看着斯泰尔斯。

“死的？”她用奇怪粗哑的声音咕哝着说。

斯泰尔斯把一只手平举到胸前以顺时针的方式搓着。那只大脚怪点点头，扯掉了杰拉德的头，尸体掉到地上。

“猎夜’人。”杀死凯特的那个人吐出一个词，指着那片躺了卡尔尸体的树林。

“猎人。”斯泰尔斯肯定到，仍然跪在克里斯旁边。

 

那只大脚怪把胳膊交叉在胸前，笔直的手指从前臂中间移到肘部。

斯泰尔斯点了点头。

“是的。垃圾。”

四只大脚怪捡起他们之间的尸体碎片，又向斯泰尔斯点点头，消失在树林里。

斯泰尔斯和克里斯待在地上盯着血淋淋的草地看了几分钟，消化他们过度的震惊，直到克里斯突然说：“彼得。”他看着斯泰尔斯苍白疲惫的脸。“你选猴子背还是公主抱。”

“公主抱。”斯泰尔斯回答道，把眼睛从血泊中移开，一只手在脸上擦了擦。“这还用问吗？”

他们一进门就听见彼得惊慌失措的吼叫：“发生什么了！发生什么了！”

他汗流浃背地靠在窗边，浑身颤抖着用大大的眼睛盯着他们。克里斯轻轻放下斯泰尔斯，男孩用最后的力气滚到窗台下，划破符文，撤销了保护魔法。

然后他昏了过去。

“他还好吗？”彼得焦急地问，抖着一只手摸到斯泰尔斯前额，把他头发往后捋。

克里斯呼了一口气。

“他还活着。”

彼得仔细地看着他的丈夫。

“你还好吗？”

克里斯看了看窗外大脚怪在树林里消失的地方。在那里他们杀了他的家人。

他心里只有放下负担的感激。

“我很好。去睡觉吧，彼得。离附子草长好还有一段时间。”

—————————————————————————————

两天后，三人聚集在厕所里，斯泰尔斯把一小瓶酊剂递给站立不稳的彼得。

“一口气喝完。”斯泰尔斯指示到。“然后自己撑住。你会呕吐，就，非常厉害的那种。”

彼得张开嘴，把药一口气吞干净。

斯泰尔斯是对的。  
———————————————————————

他们一起在花园里除草。

彼得热情地把蒲公英拽出来扔到堆肥上，陶醉于自己再无痛苦和疲惫的力量。

斯泰尔斯开心地谈论着他在易贝上找到的一本新数字命理学书以及他觉得自己现在有多大几率完成预测。

克里斯在他们旁边干活，一边听斯泰尔斯说话一边看着彼得悠闲地在花园里转来转去。他感到如此安全。

斯泰尔斯突然停止谈话看向远处的树林。他站起身，掸掉膝盖上的泥土。

“嘿！”他挥着手招呼道。从树林里走出来的是两只大脚怪，相对于巨大的体型，他们的脚步声似乎很安静。

 

斯泰尔斯很快就和他们用一种混杂着各种手势和语言的大杂烩交谈起来，其中只有一部分是英语。他们停留了一会儿就离开了，走之前向克里斯和彼得举起一只手。

彼得盯着他们。

“…他们的脚其实没那么大。”

斯泰尔斯咧嘴朝他笑。

“不，它们的脚和它们的身材成正比。只是其余的部分也都太大了。”斯泰尔斯转头看向克里斯，笑容从脸上消失，他紧张地咬了咬嘴唇。“他们来告诉我，他们把凯特和杰拉德的尸体扔到哪里了。我，呃。我很抱歉。我也许应该先问你，然后再让他们把尸体像丢垃圾一样丢掉。”

克里斯花了一会儿时间才回答，以此确保他听起来足够认真。

“他们就是垃圾，绝对。”他耸耸肩。“我不需要知道他们最后去了哪里。”

斯泰尔斯看上去完全松了一口气，克里斯拉过他拥抱了一下。

“嘿！”彼得不满道。“我觉得自己被冷落在这里。”

斯泰尔斯和克里斯同时伸出一只手把他也拉进了拥抱之中。

“这样好多了。”彼得得意洋洋地在他们之间蠕动着，最大面积地依偎着两人。

斯泰尔斯笑了。

“来吧。我们继续给花园除草。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者尾注：  
> 1.我的天啊，这个虚荣的小项目比我想象的要复杂太多，但我们走到了现在。如果你坚追到现在，希望最后一章不会毁了它在你心里的感觉。
> 
> 2.啊啊啊啊啊啊啊这是我现在最喜欢的一堆照片，因为这是最后一次给你们分享的机会了。实际上，所有这是我在过去的几周里拍的。从山顶到大海，宝贝。奥林匹克半岛是发生在我身上最好的事情。  
> 看不见的照片x6


End file.
